Sweet Serenity
by LadyAmoreAlice
Summary: Edward left Bella in the forest and he never returned. Depressed Bella couldn't take the pain and misery Edward and his family caused her so she goes to the Volturi wishing for death. Although, things do not turn out as planned ; Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything !! Just the plot. Although I wish Jasper was mine ;)**

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since Ed- _HE_ left me in the forest. Ever since then my life has changed drastically. I didn't eat, sleep, or even communicate. I felt guilty isolating myself. When Charlie recommended a shrink, I lost it. I can't stand this place anymore ! Everything reminds me of him and his family. I felt my eyes becoming moist, and blinked a couple times to keep them from falling. I was tired of crying over him.

_**Alice**_, my best friend. I missed her craziness and her addiction to shopping. She was the sister I have always wanted. _**Emmett**__, _my big teddy bear of a brother who always vowed to protect me from "slimy human men" as he put it. _**Rosalie**__. _Believe it or not, I missed her. Sure she was rude at times, but underneath that bitchiness, I know she had a heart. If only they had stayed long enough for me to get closer to her. Well toss that down the drain, I thought. _**Jasper**_. His presence always calmed me even though he tried to suck me dry on my birthday. Nonetheless I loved him with all my heart like the others_. __**Esme and Carlisle**_ were my second parents. They treated me as their daughter and made me feel like I fit in. I couldn't resist any longer. I cried my heart out while curling up on the soft lavender comforter.

Then there was _**him. **_I thought we were soul mates. He was my other half and I, his. He said he loved me. He said he wouldn't leave me. He said he would always be there for me. He said a bunch of bullshit, but I still couldn't hate him for what he did. Of course I didn't deserve him. He was utterly gorgeous and me ? Plain Jane. Sure I thought I was somewhat pretty, but next to him I looked out of place. I still can't blame him for leaving. I remember the exact words he spoke to me in the forest.

_Flashback:_

"_Bella, we're leaving.," Edward said in a firm yet soft voice. I was shocked yet overjoyed. I could finally start my life as a vampire and start my life with Edward and his family. _

" _Okay, but what about Charlie? What will I tell him ?" I was acting out many case scenarios in my head of what I could say to my father, but Edward's chuckle cut me off._

" _No Bella. When I say we, I mean me and my family. You don't belong in my world Bella. We're not right for each other." I laughed lightly thinking what a lame joke that was. I caught the expression on his face and came to the conclusion that he wasn't joking._

" _What Edward?" I spoke in a shaky voice hoping for him to say 'Gotcha' any second now._ _He remained silent and nodded once._

" _What -Edward no ! I belong with you ! You can't just- No Edward No. I'm coming ! Don't joke around like that !" I cried ruining the soft makeup Alice ordered me to wear this morning. I began hyperventilating and started to shake. Oh god. No god please don't let him leave me. Please.._

'_Bella. I don't want you anymore." He spoke the words in a whisper but even I could hear them. I froze instantly. _

"_Y-You Don't want me?" I replied shakily afraid of the answer._

" _You Don't deserve me Bella' Just like that he kissed my cheek and walked away._

_As stupid as I am, I tried following a vampire. That caused to me trip and fall hitting a rock making me fall into unconsciousness. _

_End of flashback*_

That was the day which made me question everything I believed in , and that day on I gave up on love.

I heard a soft knock on my door and saw Charlie pop his head through the open space. He flinched when he saw my crying. I had to be strong. For Charlie. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and sat up.

" Um Bells there's a game on tonight so I'll be over at Billy's. I left some cash for you to order take out. Don't wait up for me. I'll be back late." He looked like he wanted to say more but stopped instantly. I nodded and watched him drive away in his police cruiser from the small window in my room.

Another Friday night alone, I sighed. The same way it's been for the past month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I woke up this morning and felt something I hadn't in a long time. I felt Hope. Now don't ask me what that means. When I find out, I will let you know. I quickly brushed my teeth and showered in the warm water. Letting the calming Vanilla body wash soothe me.

I slipped into a robe and walked into my room. Yes thanks to Alice I do have better fashion sense now. The name made my heart ache but I reused to cy today. I slipped into a comfy yet stylish pair of jeans with a comfy blue top . I added a scarf, bracelets, earrings, and a peace necklace. I looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. Although it looked more like a smirk.

I made my way downstairs slowly careful not to wake Charlie up. I scarped down a bowl of Lucky Charms (**I 3 Lucky Charms ! He He)** and grabbed my hiking boots. I slipped them on in one motion and was out the door. I looked in the rearview mirror and did something that shocked me. I smiled.

I wondered aimlessly around the small town of Forks. Usually, I would drive down by the Cullen's place, but today I drove. No where in particular. I felt as if a force was pulling me to a certain direction. Well I had a couple hours to kill before work so I made my way toward the bridge which connected Port Angeles to Forks.

I screeched my truck to a halt. My eyes widened at the very sight of the large billboard. It was him. Marcus Volturi. My eyes quickly scanned over the billboard and I parked my car in the Drugstore lot.

_Marcus Day Parade. Sunday February 7th__ 2010. (__**I used the current date =P)**_

_Come Celebrate our kings in Volterra ,Italy._

Where have I heard that name before ..? I mostly thought to myself. _Marcus Volturi._

Ah ha ! The Volturi ! He was one of them ! I remembered Ed-Him telling me about powerful vampire leaders.

I quickly copied down the address and ran back inside my warm familiar truck. I grinned.

I was going to Volterra. I kept switching my mind on purpose making sure Alice wasn't looking out for my future.

I searched through my glove compartment to find my I.D and License. ' I still need my passport,' I thought as I tried going over 55mph. I had to do this. I simply had to.

Ever had one of those times where you simply had to do something even if it may risk your life ? Yeah well this is one of those times.

I rushed home to find Charlie's cruiser gone. I sighed. _Thank you god._

I ran inside using the key hid underneath the mat to unlock the door. I had no time to rummage through my bag. I ran upstairs and grabbed all my cash that I had and neatly piled it into a small black purse. I grabbed my cell phone, passport, and quickly wrote a note. It would break Charlie's heart reading this. But I had to. I was sick of living. I would die, and make everyone happy.

_Dear Dad, _

_I know I have caused you a lot of pain in the past few weeks, and I am sorry. I just can't do it anymore. I don't want to live.. I did not tell anyone where I'm headed so please don't go around asking. This is something I have to do.. Yes I am insane but you have to trust me on this . I have to. I'm hoping you will forgive me over time and maybe someday forget about me.. But for now, I have to be on my own to clear things out. Dad I will always and forever love you. Don't you forget that. _

_Love, Bella. xxx_

A few tears slipped on the page causing little ripples of water. I can't believe what I was doing. I tapped the note to the rack where he usually hangs his coat. I took one last look at the house and bit my lip. Slowly turning around, I walked in to my faded red truck and drove to the Part Angeles Airport.

What the hell was I doing ? Trying to get killed….I smirked a little. No one would miss me if I died so what the heck ! My dad would probably be happy he didn't have to hang around my depressed self. My friends basically isolated me at school which I didn't mind much. Death was my only wish. My only choice. It would make me happy, and sure as hell it would make everyone else happy.

I quickly grabbed my purse with all me necessary belongings in there, and I stuffed my navy blue passport in the bag. I sighed softly while taking out my trust fund. I won't need that anymore..

I drove to Port Angeles to their local airport. It was made up of mostly glass and was very large. I had enough money to book myself a first class ticket to Italy with a few hundred left over.

I quickly walked over to the gate and boarded my plane. I sighed as I took my seat in the middle section. The good thing was that I was alone. I needed time to myself. I closed my eyes and thought of all the good things that happened in my life.

"_Excuse me ma'am. Sorry to wake you but the plane is about to land_," I heard a man say. I slowly opened my eyes and thanked the young man who moved onto another couple sleeping soundly cuddling with each other. I looked away quickly.

I held on tight to the seat while the plane glided around. This was the worst part. It made we want to puke. I resisted the urge to vomit as the people around me cheered happily.

I was the first out of the plane thanks to the fact that I had no luggage. As I walked out, I saw many red taxi cabs parked along the edge of the street. I walked up to a random cab and the young man rolled down the window.

"Hello. I need to go to the Volterra Castle immediately," I spoke while the young man nodded.

"Sure no problem. It's only about 20 minutes from here" I sighed in relief. Death would come soon to me. I smiled slightly. Gosh I was turning into an emo. **( No disrespect to anyone who is emo. Please do not take this offensive. Thank you ****J )**

The driver swiftly made his way around other cars and stopping when needed. He occasionally made small talk, but I think he got the clue I did not want to talk since he stopped asking questions. I chewed on my lip nervously as I saw the ancient yet beautiful castle behind the black iron gates.

" I'm sorry Miss. Cars aren't allowed past the walls of the castle. If you would like I could-," the driver said in an apologizing tone.

" Oh no ! It's perfectly fine. Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?" I said while reaching into my bag. He grinned and shook his head.

" It's on the house. Don't worry about it. Now be careful," he said in a warning tone. I flinched slightly at the caution in his voice. Did he know about vampires ?

He drove away smiling and I looked at the large gates opening up as if they knew I was coming beforehand. One word: _Freeakkkkyyyy. _Then again what wasn't freaky in this world ? Vampires..Werewolves..What next witches? wouldn't be surprised if Lauren aka the hag from hell was a witch. **( Hehe. No offence if your name is Lauren)**

I was pulled out of my rambling as I approached something that resembled a front desk. I walked up to the middle aged lady and she looked up at me shocked. What did I have something on my face ? I suddenly felt self-conscious.

" Hello. I am Gianna. How may I help you ?" she said in a soft yet astonished voice.

" Um Hi. I am Bella. I would like to speak to Aro Volturi please." I said in a nervous, shaky voice. She noticed my hesitation and game me a comforting smile. I just noticed she was human. What the hell was a human doing here ? Better question is what is she doing here _alive ? _

"Right away sweetheart" It calmed me a bit to see her so relaxed here. She led down a long narrow hallway leading to two large double doors. I could hear low voices coming from the room. Stay calm Bella. All you have to ask is for them to kill you. They will gladly do it. I bet they'd call dibs on her blood **(*Cough* Felix*Cough)**

Gianna opened the doors and I gasped at the sight. It was all so beautiful !! There was an arch dome shape as the roof letting a bit of sunlight in only in the corners. There were 3 thrones ahead. The whole room was made up of stone and tile. It was marvelous ! Words couldn't describe the scenery. I noticed the basic colors of the palace were black, cream, and red. And on occasion you would see gray.

" Ah Welcome Gianna. Now who do we have here," I was pulled out of my trance as a very melodic voice spoke. It was as if the man where singing instead of simply talking. He wore a long black robe and his eyes were ruby red. I gulped a little loudly which caused him to smile at me.

"Hello Master. This is Bella Swan. I will leave you two alone now," she said as she left me alone with this mysterious yet attractive stranger.

" Ah my sweet Bella. What do I owe you the pleasure of my sweet," he spoke in a nice calming fatherly manner which caused me to smile internally.

No reason to beat around the bush I thought.

" I wish death upon my self," I stated in a simple manner as if it was no big deal. To me it wasn't. It would be the greatest gift ever. To end my pain and misery.

Aro frowned at my statement. But in the blink of an eye his expression switched to curiosity.

"May I ?" he said while reaching his hand out to me. I had no idea what to do so I simply put my hand in his cold firm one. He gasped and my eyes grew wide. What happened ? Oh shit. Okay I'm scared now.

" Hmm Interesting." I was sure he could see the fear on my face and chuckled lightly.

" You see my Bella. We vampires all have powers. And speaking of which howls do you know we are vampires ?" I sighed and nodded.

" I know He looked at me in confusion and tiled his head to the side. I sighed again and told him I would explain later. I swear I heard whom whisper a few words. I looked at him in confusion, but soon enough about 11 other people had descended the long stairway which I assumed led to the upstairs part of the castle.

In one motion they all slid their hoods down at exactly the same time. All I saw were 11 pairs of ruby red eyes starring at me. Some in confusion and some in shock. They were of course utterly gorgeous.

"Now my sweet darling, why do you wish death upon yourself?" Aro said in a kind voice. Everyone's expression turned softer and they all looked at me for the answer.

" Because I do not wish to live anymore," I stated simply. Their kindness made my confidence boost up. They seemed like nice people. But then again second impressions are the ones that count.

Some of the females gave me a knowing look and smiled slightly. I was still nervous. I mean what if one of them just attacks me right here right now ?

" And why is that Bella?" he questioned.

I looked down at the floor letting my hair shield my face.

"I do not deserve to live. I can not bear this misery and pain." I noticed one of the females flinch slightly as if she could sense my emotions like Jasper could. The name made my heart ache. A tear slowly slipped down my face.

"Bella do not cry." The voice seemed harsh yet kind which was confusing.

"Please. Just please kill me. I wish to die. For you to kill me, you would me doing me a huge favor. Just please. I can- I can't !!" I hadn't noticed I was crying softly. I noticed the elderly woman was looking down at me as if she wanted to hug me. She reminded me much of Esme.

"But my sweet Bella I can not do that. You see you have a power and you would very much be a huge asset to this guard. You see Jane can not hurt you like she can with the rest of us. Demetri can't track you." He pointed to Demetri who was pouting which caused everyone to laugh lightly.

"Alec can not cut off your senses, I can not read your mind, and Chelsea can not manipulate you" I looked toward each of them. I think Alec was his name. He was gorgeous. Like OMFG Hot. Oh wow look at me. I was sounding like a 13 year old all over again. The guy named Felix smirked at me which caused me to blush a bright red. Everyone laughed at that. Oh god ! My stupid blush !

It was a lot to take in. I mean this was all I have ever wanted ! This was something Edward wouldn't give me. Immortality.

"I-I don't know" I mumbled quietly, but I know they would be able to hear me.

" Please Bella say yes ! Please!" Jane said pleadingly while pouting a little looking like a little girl. I smiled a little and soon enough everyone was pleading me to stay. Was this what I really wanted ? It was being handed to me on a silver platter. How could I say no ? I looked around at the pouting faces. Jane nodded her head vigorously, Demetri and this other guy next to him wagged their eyebrows at me reminding me so much of Emmett. Chelsea crossed her fingers and smiled at me. When I looked towards Alec, he winked at me and mouthed, " Say Yes"

I sighed. I guess this was better than death

"I accept your proposal. I would love to be a part of the Volturi Guard." As soon as I said that I saw Felix on the ground on his knees.

" Oh no !! Wait Bella !! Think it over !! Don't say no !! I WANT ANOTHER SISTER !!" He groaned. Everyone laughed at him and this time including me.

"Dude !! She said yes !!" Demetri yelled which caused him to look at me in confusion.

" Uh Dude. Get your ears checked. I'm pretty sure she said no. She said she accepts our proposal ! Duh ! How could you be so stupid !" He whined

I looked at him in shock while everyone rolled their eyes.

Jane walked over to me and whispered in my ear, " He's the slow one in our family" Everyone laughed at Felix.

After the laughter quieted down they explained to me the basic rules for a vampire, and said my transformation will be tomorrow. Yes I was scared shitless, but I was ecstatic to be a part of this family. Felix was grumbling some nonsense about revenge. I rolled my eyes and thought, " Yup, Definitely an Emmett"

" Welcome to the family my love," Alec whispered in my ear before disappearing upstairs. The room burst into a round of " Oooohhhhh's" I blushed and realized he called me love. Maybe Edward leaving was a good thing.. His name itself made my heart ache. I felt horrible. Jane showed me my new room and left me alone. I was grateful for that. I cried everything that I had kept boiled up inside of me and let it all out. I didn't care the others could hear me. I just wanted to cry and be left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I hadn't realized I had fell asleep yesterday. I woke up and tried controlling my hair. At least when I'm a vampire, I won't have to worry about those kinds of things. I froze.

I was going to turn into a vampire. Today. In a few hours. The exact thought of it made me nervous yet happy. The only reason I had wanted to be a vampire is so I could've spent my whole like with Edw-_**him**_. But what's my reason now ? Just because the Volturi want me ? No. Because now I have a real family. One who I doubt will leave me hanging in the middle of a freaking forest.

As I debated with myself in my head, I heard a soft knock on my door. I slowly walked over and opened it. I saw Chelsea, Jane, and Heidi grinning at me. I looked at each of their expressions. Oh Dear God..

" It's Shopping time !!!" they all squealed. I groaned as they sat me down on the bed.

" Now you sit and we will get you ready," Heidi exclaimed as she started rummaging through the closet in my room which I didn't even know was there. I ate my breakfast that they brought me and when I was done, Chelsea locked me into the bathroom giving me time to brush and shower. Never once did she complain about my slow pace. She was patient with me. Well that was new..

After I was done I slipped into a red silk robe and walked out to find Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, and Heidi laying down on the bed. Felix and Demetri wolf whistled at me which caused me to blush.

I m not sure, but I'm pretty sure I heard Alec say something along the lines of , " I'm going to miss that blush" They all grinned at me and the boys unwillingly left the room.

Jane handed me a fresh new set of Victoria Secret panties and matching bra. I quickly slid them on while they argued on an outfit. They reminded me much of Alice and Rose. I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. They whispered quietly on the pros and cons of wearing the outfit.

"Okay here. Run along now little human and go put this on," Chelsea grinned at me and gently shoved me back into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and simply followed their orders. What good would come to argue with a vampire ? I thought.

It was after I put it on that I actually realized what the outfit was. The skirt was black but it was sort of tight from the thy. It was actually pretty comfortable since I would still be able to walk. Surprisingly, they gave me a pair of gladiators. The fit exactly and were very cute too. I didn't even want to know how much they had cost. Looks like the Cullen aren't the only ones with some serious cash. The top was a thin strap. It had a bit of flare at the bottom and was hot pink top with a black band under the bust area. It was cute. I guess it was some what Bella-ish. Ah ha ! I knew just what it needed ! I pulled out my necklace from my old blue jeans. It was pink with the letters OMFG on it. Perfect Match ! I gave myself a look over and I must say I think I looked cute. I walked out and heard Jane gasp which caused Heidi and Chelsea to turn around.

" Oh my gosh !! You look so cute !! That outfit was made for you ! Eep ! We did awesome girls!," Heidi screamed and they high fived each other. I laughed and they began doing my hair.

" So what's up with the gladiators? I thought you would've given me a pair of deathly heels," I asked while the curled my hair.

Chelsea shrugged. " You seem like the clumsy type," she didn't say it in a rude way though. " But Don't worry. By the end of today you will be able to run in heels."

They all nodded in agreement as I closed my eyes and let them work on me.

About 10 minutes later I opened my eyes and saw the most incredible thing ever ! That was me ! I was freaking beautiful !

" Ahh !! I look amazing !" I screamed which caused them to smirk.

"Hell yeah you do !," Jane said while winking at me.

I noticed the girls were all dressed too. Jane went casual. Wearing a pretty white top with a silver rose pinned to the shoulder strap. She was wearing short shorts with death trap heels. I mean seriously they must have been at least 4 inches ! Chelsea was rocking in pink. She wore a hot pink halter with a black skirt and a shoe with a decent sized heel. Heidi I would say was by far over dressed. She wore a black and blue strapless dress with black ankle boots. I noticed they all wore matching jewelry making them look more stunning than before. I felt out of place and awkward.

I rose my eyebrows at Heidi and she shrugged.

" What ? It's fun to tease pathetic human men!" We all laughed and made our way downstairs. But seriously all this getting ready to go shopping. Hell if it was me I would go in sweats. I noticed it was a bit cloudy outside so we were allowed to go. Hem. let the torture begin.

Since the palace was superbly large, we had to walk for about 8 minutes to get to the living room area. Eventually I got tired so Chelsea gave me a piggy back ride on her back.

Being the child I am I screamed, 'Weeee !!!"

This caused everyone to laugh and by then we reached the living room.

"We're ya'll headed ?" Demetri asked looking up from their game of poker.

"Shopping." We all replied at the same time which caused us all to giggle. I was already having fun and the day barely started. Their eyes grew wide and they looked away. I rolled my eyes. Men !

"Take care of the human." Felix said in a serious tone. I stuck my tongue out at him which caused another fit of laughter.

" Take care of my daughter for me ," We all turned around to see Aro smiling at us. I slid down Chelsea's back as he came to hug me. I was shocked. I barely knew them and they already treated me like family.

"Bye Bella !" Alec sang. Demetri rolled his eyes and smirked at Alec who simply glared back in response.

We walked out the front doors to the palace and walked towards the garage. Whoa ! Their garage was probably big as the palace itself. ! SO many cars.. And I thought the Cullens were rich..pfft !

"Shotgun !" Jane boomed as she ran into the passenger side of the car.

Chelsea got into the driver seat of a red car with me and Heidi sitting in the back.

*1 hour later*

We had finally arrived at the mall. _Galleria de Volterra _

" I think we should start with shoes first since they take the most time," I said while looking around the beautiful palace like mall. They all agreed so we headed into about 3 different shoe stores. They paid for all my expenses and glared at me when I mention paying.

"No you will most definitely not pay young lady !" Jane told me.

"We're the same age Jane" I said while Heidi chuckled at our bickering.

" Nu uh ! Technically I am 104 years old so that makes me older Ha !" She stuck her tongue out at me and we all laughed.

"I'm so glad you're here Bella. Now I have three sisters !" Chelsea squealed in a very girly manner.

" Yeah me too. You guys are like family to me already," I admitted shyly.

" Awe !! Thank sis. I just can't wait till later on . I really can't wait till you turn into a vampire. It'll be awesome ! We could be like Charlie's Angels but instead there will be four of us. And It would be Aro's angels." Heidi went on and on, but I froze when she said Charlie.

"Hey Bells you okay there?" Jane asked me as she noticed I stopped walking.

I gasped. " Charlie ! What about my dad ?" Did he think I was dead ? Oh my god.

"Oh um don't worry. Yesterday while you were sleeping we called your house faking to be the police department of Japan. Yea don't ask why Japan. Felix came up with the idea. Anyways, you dad believes you are dead. I did hear a woman in the background though. I think her name was Sue." Heidi said while fidgeting with her ring on her finger.

" Oh well that's good." I said in a sad tone. He probably didn't miss me at all.

" Oh uh Hey Look !! There's a sale at that new store ! Lets go !" Chelsea screamed making me forget everything.

* 6 hours later*

I wasn't tired much. Jane carried me for most of the trip. The three vampire sisters said they never been this close to a human before unless they were drinking form them. That made me a bit scared but they laughed it off.

I don't even want to know how much money we spent in total but Chelsea showed me to freak me out. I would say about each of us spent over 14,000 dollars. **( Sorry I don't know what they currency is called in Italy =P) **

I only picked out about 2 pairs of shoes and a couple of skirts and jeans but the girls insisted I'd but more. For the rest of the trip they picked a whole bunch of things out for me. I honestly had fun. Especially the part where some guy walked up to me and asked me for my number. Chelsea grabbed me and glared at the man.

" She is mine bitch ! Get lost !" she declared claiming her property.

The slimy man simply licked his lips and said, " That's hot"

He walked away after that causing us to burst into giggles. We ate at Taco Bell. Well actually I ate at Taco Bell while they kept bugging me if I liked Alec. I simply shrugged and said , " I don't know". I didn't think I deserved love after what happened. If I wasn't worthy for Edward, I sure as hell wasn't worthy enough for Alec.

They told me all about the guard and each of its members. So in those couple of hours I learned tons about vampires and the Volturi.

On the way back home we played childish games. _Home._

It was hard to believe Volterra was like home to me now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **_**( All right guys here's chapter four ! Lemme know what ya think)**_

As we entered the castle, we were still giggling and laughing making our way to the family room.

" Welcome home girls. Any good sales this weekend ?" Sulpicia asked while taking my bags from me. Due to the fact that I was human, I was given special treatment. I soon learned I wasn't allowed to cook for myself, clean for myself, walk down the stairs, drive by myself, and on and on. They thought I might bust my head while walking down a couple of steps.

I sighed and sat down next to Alec on the couch. Weird how I was so comfortable around them. Being that they found my blood incredibly mouthwatering. I admit at times I got scared , but hey what were you expecting ?

"Hey Bells," I sighed happily. I loved it when he said my name. it made me feel all mushy and gushy in the inside.

"Hi Alec." We Hadn't talked much since I got here yesterday but I was willing to change that. I didn't know if I was ready for another relationship at the moment but I think I can make an exception for his mighty hotness.

Alec opened his mouth to say something but was soon cut off by Aro. I frowned a little and looked up.

"So my dear Bella. Would you like to explain to us now how you knew so much about vampires beforehand ?" Aro interrogated. Oh Darn. I forgot I told him that I would explain all this shit to him later. Was I even allowed to shit in this place ? Oh what about hell ? That one was my favorite curse word.

"Well Um Yeah I guess." I sighed and I noticed Alec threw his arm around me while continuing with their lame jokes about humans. I took that a bit offensive but shrug it off.

The girls and Aro paid close attention being patient whenever I hesitated.

" Well I guess you could say I knew a coven of vampires before I knew about the Volturi." I noticed how this caused all the guys to shut up and look at me wide eyed. I don't even know why I was telling them the truth. I mean can't _**they **_( Cullens) get in trouble for letting a human in on their secret ?

" Oh my. And what coven might that be my dear?" Athendora asked while smiling gently at me. I took a deep breath trying not to break down at the mention of their name.

"The Olympic Coven. The Cullens" I whispered knowing they would still be able to hear me. I noticed their expressions. Aro was shocked while the others' expression were filled with curiously and amusement.

"You knew Carlisle Cullen ? They let you in on their secret !?!" Demetri questioned as if he wasn't believing his ears.

" No no that can't be true. Carlisle is one of my very close companions. He would never break a rule." Aro mostly tried to convince himself that.

" Yes I did know Carlisle. He was like a second father to me. No they did not let me in on their secret. I actually found out myself. I mean it was kind of obvious." I smiled sheepishly which caused them to chuckle lightly.

"So how did you first meet them ?" Felix asked in a curious tone which was odd for him since he was the goofy type. It was like picturing Emmett trying to read a book.

" I uh actually went to school with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Ed-E-Edward," I tried not to make it too obvious that I hated to talk about them. I don't think they noticed because they kept asking questions.

"So what kind of relationship ties did you exactly have with the Cullen family?" Uncle Marcus asked me. Whoa. Uncle Marcus was actually interested in something ? Shocker !

" Well like I said Carlisle was like a father to me. Esme was like my mother and they made me feel like I was actually they're daughter. They were very nice people" I smiled as did everyone else and Aro beamed.

They waited for me so I went on.

" Alice was like a sister to me as well as Rose. Emmett and Jasper were like the big brothers I had always wanted." I was on the brink of tears and I think they noticed because Jane, Sulpicia, Athendora, Chelsea, and Heidi came over to me and gave me a short hug.

I sighed and waited for the next question to be asked and which I knew would be about him.

"And what about that Edward guy. Cause u have seen him before and he is HAWT !" Chelsea boomed causing all of us girls to laugh. I bit my lip nervously.

" Edward was my boyfriend. So moving on anymore questions ?!" I asked desperately trying to change the subject before anyone caught on.

I heard a growl coming from Alec and gasps from the other members.

" You mean you had a vampire boyfriend?" Heidi asked me shocked.

I simply nodded my head and sighed.

"Wow. Lucky Bella." Chelsea said while grinning at me. I gave a weary smile back and lifted my feet up so I could rest my forehead against my knees. This was usually how I had to hold my self together. I took deep breaths and Athendora asked me the question I was most nervous about answering.

" SO Bella darling. What happened ? I mean why did you want to die. It seems to me you had a great life," I could sense they were all looking at me waiting for my answer and that's when I began my story.

I explained to them about my birthday, Jasper, Edward leaving me in the forest. Everything. I think they deserved to know.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt someone hold me to their chest. I looked up and met Alec's anger filled eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. Every time ! Every time I try to forget the memories keep flooding back to me ! It's like I can't escape the past. I ran up to my room human speed. The vampires downstairs knew not to bother me for now or else they would've caught up to me in no time.

I locked the door and jumped into bed. Why ? I asked myself. Was I not good enough for him ? Was I not capable of being loved ? I asked myself these questions over and over again.

I heard a soft knock on the door about an hour later and I slowly got up and opened the door. I unlocked it and opened it to reveal Alec.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. ( Please Please please REVIEW !!)

"Hey Bella." He said while holding a tub of chocolate ice cream and two spoons.

I let him in the room and he sat down on the bed looking around awkwardly.

I looked at him expectantly and he suddenly bolt up.

" Oh ! I brought you some ice cream. Yeah I went on Google and I heard it somehow helps human girls get through hardships. **( All us girls know that ice cream does help us in some weird way =P)**

" Thanks and yes it does. Un why did you bring two spoons ?" I asked confused.

He looked down and grinned.

" One for me of course !' That was it. I burst out laughing. Alec. Ice Cream. Ha ! I looked at his face and he was completely serious.

' Oh my god your serious !?" I chuckled while he opened the tub and handed me a spoon.

' Well I don't remember the taste of it so why the hell not ?" He said while scooping some out and letting it melt in his mouth. Oh My god. ! His face ! I burst out laughing as he opened the window and started spitting out the ice cream. I had tears streaming down my face. I was pretty sure I looked like a lunatic laughing my ass off , but oh my god. That was freaking hilarious. After about 2 seconds, Alec joined me on the bed while glaring at me. I instantly sat up and zipped my lips. He chuckled at that.

" That was horrible. Like I was eating dirt !' he whined. I then purposely took a spoonful and showed it in my mouth moaning and groaning. He made a disgusted face at me which caused me to smile.

"Thanks Alec. I feel a whole lot better' I reached over and hugged him. I felt so perfect in his arms. Like it was a puzzle. We fit together perfectly. I reluctantly let go and stared at his smiling face.

' Glad I could help Milady,' he said while pretending to bow. I smirked at him. We stayed quiet for a while until he broke the silence.

' You know. I wouldn't ever hurt you like that bastard did Bella.' he starred into my eyes making my swoon. I wanted to kiss him right there, but that would've been wrong. Right ?

I didn't answer instead I fidgeted with the promise ring he had gave me. A promise to love me forever and how someday we would end up getting married. Someone remind me why I was still wearing it ?

Alec noticed my hesitation and I saw a small frown appear on his face, but it soon vanished when I nodded.

" Let me prove it to you. Wednesday night. You and me at the pier ?" He asked while looking straight into my eyes. Looks like Edward wasn't the only one with abilities to dazzle me.

I sighed and realized there was no saying no to him was there ? Oh well I'd love to go on a 'date' with him.

"I'd love too" He jumped up and scooped me into his arms swinging me around in circles. I giggled like a school girl and blushed. He soon set me down and caressed my cheek.

"I definitely am going to miss that blush of yours." this caused me to blush even more and he laughed. We stayed quiet simply starring into each others eyes. The hell with Edward ! Screw him ! If he didn't want me well then too fucking bad !

I noticed Alec leaning into me and I realized I was too. Out lips were barely 3 inches apart. Oh my god ! We were going to kiss. I sighed a little and smiled happily

" Hey Bella ! Have you- OH MY ARO !!" Jane screeched. I jumped about 10 feet in the air while Alec shoved his hands in his pockets. Jane was full blown smirking at me.

"Uh yeah I was just um leaving." Alec fumbled with his words while Jane arched an eyebrow at her twin. As soon as Alec left I was shoved onto the bed.

"Oh My Flipping God ! You and Alec ! I knew it !! SO knew it !" Jane started doing a happy dance while I laughed. I couldn't help but grin. The most hottest vampire ever asked me out on a date ! Ah! !

" We're going on a date on Wednesday after my transformation.." I whispered knowing she would still hear me. The next thing I knew I was being dragged into all around the place. Jane soon approached a large wooden door and Athendora poked her head out and smiled warmly at us.

" I see we have our newest member of our club ladies" huh ? What club ? Jane pushed me lightly into the room and I saw Jane, Athendora, Sulpicia, Chelsea, Heidi, and Gianni grinning at me. They were all on the floor sitting on blankets and decorative pillows. They all seemed to be in their pajamas which was odd since they don't sleep.

"Welcome to the club Bellarina" Heidi said while pulling me to sit next to her. I sat down on one of the pillows and wrapped a thin blanket around me.

"Erm what club are you all on about ?" I asked completely dazzled by the beauty of the room. It was all in dark burgundy and cream which were the usual favorites of the Volturi guard.

Sulpicia explained to me what was going on. Thankfully.

" You see Bella. Being around all those males all day makes us moody I guess you can say. So we usually come here to just talk and stuff. Typical young adult stuff." She winked at me and I chuckled. Who would blame them ?

" Yeah we watch movies, do makeovers, play games, stuff like that. Gotta be in touch with the youth these days" she said while smiling at us.

"SO basically do get away from the guys." I rephrased their words.

"Yeah Basically. So moving on, we want the details !" Chelsea said cutting to the chase. Geez. Pushy much ? I sighed and shook my head acting dumb.

"Details? What ever do you mean dear Chelsea ?" she glared at me while the other chuckled in response.

'You and Alec ! Alec and you ! Bella + Alec !!" she shouted at the top pf her lungs. I groaned into the pillow. I bet the whole castle heard her shouting. Including Alec..

The girls tried to muffle their laughter and I glared at them

Jane grinned and Athena got a stack of old movie classics from us to choose from.

"Well he is taking me out on a date at the pier on Wednesday." I said while blushing. Curse this blush ! But since Alec likes it..

Chelsea literally screamed while everyone grinned literally from ear to ear. And DAMN was Chelsea loud as hell. I covered my ears and winced.

"Awe my baby is so sweet. I wonder where he caught that from. Certainly not from his father !' Sulpicia said while grumbling. Athena soon joined in and we laughed as they started on the topic of Aro and Caius.

I felt weird inside. How could the Volturi seem so normal. When I was with the Cullens they made them seem like vicious people, but that was certainly not the case. They carried on laughing and giggling like normal teenagers although Sulpicia and Athena looked about 26.

I pushed the thought of the Cullens out of my head and we started to watch the original Dracula. The vampires snorted occasionally and laughed at the exaggeration of vampires

"Boy does Hollywood need to get their facts straight!" I said laughing when the coffins came up.

"Damn right they do" Everyone mumbled their agreements until the movie finished and we started on out game of charades. Yeah it was borderline tacky and wacky, but that was why it was so much fun.

The laughter faded was we heard a knock on the door. Everyone tried muffling their laughter. Chelsea threw her hand across my face and moaned. Very Loudly. Eventually everyone smirked at her.

" Oh Bella !!" She cried moaning and groaning.

We heard whispering outside and angered voices. Sulpicia had to leave the room to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Oh yeah Chel right there ! Ahhh !! Faster !!" I decided to join in the fun. Everyone was starring at me wide eyed and we heard many WTF's outside the door. I saw them trying to break the lock but they failed. Jane smirked at me and I knew this was her doing.

Soon enough there was loud banging on the door.

"Hey ! Open Up ! What's going on in there !?" Demetri called. Heidi giggled softly. Jane told me she kind of had a thing for him. Sulpicia came back with a pen and paper in hand she passed around the paper to everyone and we nodded.

"Oh Bella Boo take it off !" Heidi boomed. She ran into a closet and pulled out a shirt ripping it ever so softly so you could hear the fabric tearing apart. I watched as the blue top fell to the ground and we all made our way to the door.

We all nodded to Jane who opened the door in one swift motion. We saw the guys scrambling to get up from the ground starring at us. We simply ignored them and walked towards our designated rooms. I opened the door and plopped down on my bed. This family was more fun than I thought.

Just as I was about to take off my shirt Demetri, Alec, and Felix walked in. I sighed and let it fall down my stomach again. Seems like Felix doesn't remember how to knock.

"Hey now. Do not let us stop you. Cary on." Felix said while winking in my direction. In less than a second Alec hit him behind the head and growled. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Awe that was sweet .

"Ouch man. Geez. I was kidding." Felix declared smirking in my direction.

"So Bella ?" Demetri questioned. I smiled internally. Here it comes.

"Hmm?" I responded while suddenly interest on the pattern on my blanket.

"We didn't know you had a thing for girls" I couldn't read Alec's expression, Felix was licking his lips, and Demetri was honestly curious but I could see his boner through his plants.

I laughed and shook my head. Yeah right ! Who could not like guys !? **( No offence if you are bi or les. I mean no disrespect) **

They all cocked their head at the side at the same time which was kind of funny.

"It was a joke guys. Chill. Damn" I said while I walked towards my closet. I noticed Alec sighed. In relief maybe ? I chuckled slightly while Felix looked upset and Demetri looked amused.

' A joke !?" he yelled. I could tell he was glaring at me from across the room. I turned around and yep ! There it was. The glare. I beamed brightly and shrugged.

" We were bored' I stated firmly in my defense.

"Looks like you know how to entertain a crowd." Alec said grinning while winking in my direction before they all walked out. I blushed a deep red and changed into a shirt ( which Jane chose for me). It was white with red splotches all over. In big letters it read, " Vampires are bloody hot !" I chuckled and thought it looked awesome. I slipped on my red chucks and made my way downstairs. Well time for my transformation..

I know I should be all nervous and twitchy but I was completely at ease. I knew nothing would go wrong. Well at least that is what they told me. Unless there was some freaky bizarre accident to occur which in my case might happen.

I pushed all negative thoughts out of my head and made my way in human pace to the large ceremonial hall where they kept the parties and ceremonies. Jane was going to turn because she had the most self control out of all of them. Yeah I know it shocked me too.

Deep inside of me, I really wanted Alec to change me but I kept that to myself. As long as I turn into a vampire and do not die, them I'm good.

Everyone turned in my direction and laughed as they say my shirt. Felix and Demetri high fived screaming, " Hell yeah we are !" Alec made his way over to me and grabbed my hand. He kissed the knuckles softly and winked at me. Glad to know he liked the shirt..

"Bella darling are you ready ?" Aro said across from the room. I nodded and walked over hand in hand with Alec.

I saw Jane smiling down at us and trusted her completely. My life would be in her hands. I know I should scream and run back to Forks, but hell no. I trusted her more than anything. She would find a way to stop. I mean all she had to do was bite and stop right ?

There was a large bed in the center of the room. And I suppose I was to lay down on it. I made my way to the bed, but Alec never once let go of my hand. I quickly slid on and Jane went to the other side of the bed.

I sighed and closed my eyes. " I'm ready Jane". She nodded and gently picked up my wrist. The last thing I heard was Alec's sweet voice re assuring me before the pain spread through my body. I screamed in agony. Holy Shit ! I felt like I was on fire. Oh My god ! Make it stop !! Oh god !! I screamed my lungs out.

. Every couple of seconds my senses would go blank and I knew Alec was trying to cut my senses off so I wouldn't have to endure as much pain. But the pain was too much. I could still feel the fire sensation running through my body. I couldn't remember or think clearly. All I did was thrash around and scream.

Starting at the tips of my fingers, going though my veins making the venom spread in every inch of my body. Making me more closer to vampire every second. Immortal.


	6. Author's Note : Please Read

Author's Note.

Oh Look here ! An Author's Note ! Yay !

Okay we all know how much you guys hate these little notes because you get all excited that there's a new chapter and then BAM ! An Author's note.

Anywho, I really want to know your opinion on the story. Do not spare my feelings please =P If it's bad then tell me. Besides that, If you have any questions/ comments/ or ideas message me and if I do like the idea I will post it in the story, and all credit would go to you of course. (Don't like to take credit J)

In other words : I desperately need ideas to not make this story boring. XD

_Xoxo LadyAmoreAlice.x3_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6. ( _**Thank you for reviewing. And Don't worry. I plan on bringing Edward and the Cullens back. =] **_)

Who would've thought becoming a vampire was so painful. I thought they were exaggerating about the burning part. The burning lessened with every minute that passed. Now it only was at my fingertips and I was grateful. That much I could handle. I didn't know how many days had passed by since Jane bit me, but I could tell the transformation was coming to an end.

For the past couple of hours, I could hear voices whispering softly. But damn ! That's not all I could hear. I thought I even heard the voices of people outside the city but that was probably just my imagination.

*2 HOURS LATER*

These past few hours were bearable. I didn't trash around in fact, I was still as a statue. I could make out the voices this time. I heard Jane, Alec, and Aro mostly, but occasionally I could hear the Wives checking up on me.

"Bella? Bella darling can you hear me?" I think the voice belonged to Aro so I tried opening my eyes but failed so I simply tightened my grip on the hand that was resting on mines.

I heard the shuffling of feet and then heard Jane's soft voice. I never noticed how her voice was so full of sweetness yet coldness. Odd combination but on her it fit perfectly.

I could only make out some of the words she was saying. She was explaining to me how she would take me out on my first hunt, be there when I looked in the mirror, teach me everything there is to know about vampires, and to practice my powers if I had any that is.

I sniffed the air and the familiar scent of honey and pecans startled me. Alec. I smiled slightly and Jane mumbled some incoherent words.

"How is she doing ?" Alec asked Jane, I'm guessing.

"She's fine. She can hear everything you know." Jane responded . I imagined her sweet yet devilish smile appear across her face.

"She's beautiful' Alec whispered and If I could blush I bet my face would be beat red.

"Yes she is" Jane said in agreement. Oh I couldn't wait to see what I looked like. Maybe now I would actually be worth someone's love.

Everything was quiet for a while and I thought Jane and Alec were probably communicating through their mind. I always hated it when they did that, but let it slide.

Suddenly, I felt two cold hard lips on my forehead, but it felt so great and I could literally see the sparks flying.

My eyes flew open and I prayed to god It wasn't Jane. I looked up and met the ruby red eyes of my Alec. I grinned from ear to ear and he smirked.

"Way to go. You kissing her seemed to wake her up" Jane chuckled and the rest of the Volturi guard flew up the stairs and into the large room.

"Bella ! Damn you look hot !' Felix boomed while leering in my direction. I swear I heard Alec growl.

"Congratulations my dear Bella. You are now a fellow member of the Volturi guard. Welcome to immortality." Aro articulated in a sing song voice. Everyone cheered and helped me sit up.

I looked up and everything was so damn clear ! It was like I was my whole life. I could actually see the fabric on the thin sheet that was laying on top of me. I looked at each of the face's of the Volturi guard and they never looked so beautiful.

"Wow. Everything is so clear" I said while pinching my self making sure this wasn't a stupid dream.

I heard chortles and giggles and Chelsea pushed from the crowd and gleamed brightly.

" Well, that's one of the perks of being a vampire. It heightens your senses. So you can hear, smell, and see mostly everything."

I nodded and felt a burning on the back of my throat. Wow that was painful.

My hand flew to me neck and Jane took my hand and helped me stand up.

"Looks like someone needs to go on their first hunt" She exclaimed while reassuringly linked our arms together.

"I think you kids should take her. We have some things to discuss" Aro spoke in a firm voice. He smiled warmly at me and for the first time in a while I felt like everything in my life was absolutely perfect.

"Wait um. Human?" I answered nervously. I refused to kill an innocent human who did absolutely nothing to me.

"No. We decided to see if we can change our way of life." Heidi said while smiling at me. I sighed. Thank god.

"See we're not as mad as your Edward makes us out to be" Alec cackled. I winced slightly and he looked at me apologetically. I sighed and smiled.

Aro, Marcus, Caius, Athena, and Sulpicia left the room and to was just us 'kids' as they put it.

I bit my lip and jumped out the window laughing.

" Oh my god did you see that !? Ahhh !" I screamed while doing a little happy dance. Everyone laughed and soon Jane and Chelsea joined me in my dance.

They explained to me the basics and to trust my instincts. Did I even have instincts ? I watched carefully as Alec approached a bear and pounced. I watched as he drained the bear. He seemed different. He seemed dangerous yet sexy. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

He looked back at me and winked. Okay well if that's how he wants to play then so be it. I carefully walked over to him, more liked glided swaying my hips a little. I brushed my hand cross his groin area and saw his eyes widen.

"Oops sorry. Looks like I can't control myself around you" I winked at him and heard him gasp.

Whoa since when was I so confident. I didn't know but damn I liked the new Bella.

I skipped merrily over to Jane who helped me.

I closed my eyes and sniffed the air. Up North. Mountain lion. I ran vampire speed to the open field and saw a mountain lion laying on the grass. I was just about to turn and go back, but then burning in my throat was too painful. I pounced.

The mountain lion jumped but I quickly bit into its neck and drained it. The lion went limp and fell at my feet. Wow that was exhilarating. Blood actually tasted good. What the hell am I saying ? It tasted freaking awesome !

I wiped my mouth and fixed my clothes. Not a drop on my clothes. I turned around and saw the everyone starring at me wide eyed.

"Wow. She's a natural" Demetri examined me and nodded in approval.

"Thank god you did not get a drop of blood on that silk top. It's an original" Heidi spoke while examining every inch of my body.

Alec glared at me and I knew it was from before. I laughed at him and his glare faded into a smile.

The burning in my throat was gone and I felt awesome. The only down side Is the burning and when that is taken care of, everything seems like bliss. I am a vampire. I repeated in my head. I still couldn't believe it.

Jane broke me out of my trance. " Geesh Alec we know she is hot as hell, but can you please shut up. I do not want to my picture my sister like that !" she whisper yelled. I think she forgot I wasn't a human anymore and could hear every single word she was saying.

Alec groaned while Jane mumbled apologies. I pretended like I didn't hear anything but I grinned internally.

When everyone finished on their hunt we walked back to the castle.

"Hey what day is it today ?" I asked while giving Jane a piggy back ride.

"Wednesday" Alec responded. I looked back at him and he game me a knowing smirk and winked.

"OOOHH !! Alec and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S uhh. What comes next ?" Felix said sheepishly. Everyone laughed but I think mostly at me and Alec.

I don't know why but we were all walking at human pace. I kind of liked it. We were all just having fun like normal teenagers, but I knew teenagers were far from what we are now. We. The word made me smile.

Jane slipped off my back and I felt someone intertwine their hand with mine. I looked up and met Alec's eyes. I noticed they were mostly red but some gold specks in them. I smiled up at him and he lowered his head to meet my ears.

" I'll be at your door at 7" he whispered softly in my ear though I knew there was no need. Since everyone would still be able to hear him.

I nodded and smiled up at him. It looked like he wanted to say more, but Chelsea dragged me away to their group.

"Awe come on let's dance!!" Heidi screamed. I arched my eyebrow at her and laughed. She pouted at me with her full lips and big eyes. I sighed and shrugged.

Heidi grabbed me and placed her hands on my hips. I laughed and placed my hand around her neck. The guys were starring at us if we each had 10 heads. We ignored them and started dancing like little kids.

" I wish it would rain" I said to Heidi and she nodded sadly. And then as if by magic, a felt a moist drop of water on my nose. Before anyone could say anything, it started drizzling. I gasper along with the others.

"Erm okay. Freaky !!" I said while starring up at the sky. I looked at everyone's faces and they were grinning mischievously at me.

"Looks like Bella Boo found her power" Heidi said while hugging me. Whoa whoa ! I have a power ? For what ! Water ?

"Whoa I have a power for water ?" I asked unsure. I admit it wasn't the coolest power but I guess it's better than nothing. Everyone was soaked which made me smile a bit. Alec looked so damn hot. His shirt clung to his body and his hair held sparkled from the water.

"No necessarily. This time say you wish it was cloudy or sunny. This way we can determine what kind of power you truly hold." Alec said while gazing at me. I nodded and focused.

" I wish it was sunny" In 2 seconds, I looked around and all of us were sparkling. Like someone had thrown a shit load of glitter on us.

I looked up and there it was. The Sun. I stood there shocked while everyone else beamed brightly.

" Looks like Bella here has a power for the weather." Demetri walked over to our little group and wagged his eyebrows at me. I chuckled and we continued walking towards the castle. I silently wished it was cloudy again so the humans wouldn't wonder why we're sparkling like Jane's vintage dress in her closet.

As soon as we entered the castle, we were bombarded with questions by Aro.

" Did you children see the drastic weather change ?! Oh My you all are soaked !" we all laughed and he stood there confused. The look on his face was hilarious.

'You see Master Bella here has a power for weather. She was the one messing with the weather. Tsk tsk Bella.' Felix said while jabbing a finger in my face. Aro looked giddy. He clapped like a school girl and approached me.

" Congratulations Bella. You have been gifted with the power of nature." He replied in a soft voice, but on the inside I could tell he was bouncing up and down.

After a while, we watched old movies and just for the heck of it made food. Like human food. I don't know why but Felix wanted brownies so what Felix wants is what he gets.

Don't ask why they have a kitchen in this castle where no one eats but eh oh well.

Jane and I cleared out the stove and pre-heated it. Chelsea and Felix were baking one batch while Alec, Jane, Demetri, and I were doing another. Heidi was 'supervising' as she put it.

I smiled evilly at Jane and she eventually caught on. When Alec wasn't looking I took my hand and scooped the batter up. As Soon as he turned around , I started whistling. He arched an eyebrow at me and I smirked. I flung the batter in his direction. I heard a splat sound and I giggled uncontrollably at his face. Smack dab in the center of his face ! Score !! I quickly made my way across the counter . He grinned at me and I gulped loudly. Oh god. Revenge.

I ran into the living room jumping over furniture. When I saw that the coast was clear I ran into my room. I was breathing heavy even though I knew I didn't have to.

I felt a presence behind me and I looked back. Nothing was there. I opened my door and locked it. Turning around to be face to face with Alec. I screamed startled.

I hit his chest.

" Oh my fucking god. You scared me" I took a deep breathe and studied his face.

"You know. That wasn't very nice Bella" he smirked moving closer to me. Every step he took toward me, I instantly took a step back. Oh Dear God.

" I had to do it. And admit it . It was pretty funny" I hadn't realized I was pushed against the wall. My breathing hitched and my eyes were wide.

" Well don't you think I should get something in return ? I mean you did ruin my gorgeous face no ?" he grinned at me and I just kept starring at his dazzling face.

" Mhm, Uh I mean yes." This time he grinned brightly.

"Well since you already agreed to go on a date with me which will be in exactly 5 hours, I think I deserve a." He Didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he lowered his head and leaned in. I hadn't realized I was leaning in too. I hoped desperately no one would interrupt us this time.

I suddenly felt those same cold yet warm lips on mine. I melted right there. His tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gladly accepted. This kiss was way different than any kiss I shared with Edward. This was urgent yet passionate. He was rough yet gentle unlike Edward who was too scared to break me.

I pushed him out of my head and focused on Alec. Thank god I didn't have to breathe. We continued kissing for a good 5 minutes until he pulled away. I pouted and he chuckled. I looked behind him and gasped. In the mirror, was me !?! OMG I looked so pretty. I was sure my jaw dropped. Alec followed my gaze and laughed.

"Your beautiful my love" he spoke in a charming voice. He kissed me once more on the lips and pulled back instantly.

"Patience my love" I swooned. I always loved it when he called me his love. It made me feel all beautiful J The kiss was great-yeah let's leave it at that.

He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. After a while I went downstairs and we all helped clean up the mess we made in the kitchen. Only a few more hours till my date with Alec. After we were all done, the girls dragged me up to Chelsea's room. I was literally pushed into the shower. After a while I dried myself off and wore the clothes they gave me.

In the mirror I finally got a good look at myself. I had curves in all the right places. My hair was still brunette but with specks of red in it. My eyes were turning into an golden brown, and my face. It was pale white, but I looked beautiful. My figure was thin though I didn't look bony. I smiled and flashed my set of straight white teeth. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful.

I quickly slipped on the spaghetti strapped dress which was a soft pinkish color. It had flips on the bottom and a ribbon tight under the bust area. It fit snugly and was quite comfortable. It reached mid thy and showed off the right amount of skin.

I walked out the door bombarded with compliments. Only 2 hours left, I grinned.

"Someone's happy" Jane sang smirking at me

"Well can you blame her ? They make the most cutest couple ever!" Chelsea gushed. I bit my lip to hide my smile.

"Just imagine. Once you two get married, You will officially be my sister-in-law" Jane clapped her hands while bouncing up and down. Those were the exact words Alice spoke to me one day.

"Oh god. You three seem more excited then me" I laughed at them while they did my hair and make up. Chelsea gave me a pearl necklace and matching earrings to go with it. Jane tossed me a pair of shoes form her closet and I slipped them on.

I looked in the mirror that covered most of the east wall. I hate to brag but whoa I looked hot !!

"Wow. I look amazing. Thanks guys !" I gushed. Chelsea had curled my hair into loose curls and added little diamond clips to it. Heidi had done my nails into a French manicure, and they looked fabulous.

"It's what we do ! And Don't thank us. Sisters are supposed to do this kind of stuff. And then when you come back you can give us all the juicy details." Jane wagged her eyebrows at me and we all hugged.

"Well we better leave before Mr. Prince Charming comes and picks you up for your date." Chelsea said while walking out the door. I laughed and checked the clock 6:58. Perfect timing.

Soon enough I heard a knock on my door and smiled. I stood up and opened it to reveal Alec. He looked drop dead gorgeous. And when I meant gorgeous. I mean _**GORGEOUS.**_

He was wearing a classic black tuxedo with fancy black dress shoes. He looked me up and down and wagged his eyebrows. Like brother, like sister. I sighed.

"Wow you look gorgeous." He said while wrapping an arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"You clean up pretty good too." he we chuckled and he led me out to a car. A brand new sleek black Porsche.

"Wow you have awesome taste in cars" I nodded in approval and he shook his head.

"That's not mine. Its yours' I looked at him. He was serious.

"It's mine ?!" I gasped. He nodded and gave me the keys. I opened the door and found a note on the seat.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you like your gift. It took hours to find, but it was worth it to see the look on your face. Enjoy my love. X3_

_Love, Alec._

"Awe. Alec I love it !" I gushed and hugged him. But he wasn't having that. He kissed me instead and I wasn't going to complain any time soon. I pulled away and he opened the passenger side door for me. I slid in and in less than a second we were already pulling out of the driveway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. ( Please read and review. And I appreciate the ideas you all have given me)**

As we pulled out of the driveway, Alec held my hand the whole way there. I still had no idea where we were going. Was I overdressed ? Was I not dressed enough?

"Alec where are we going?" I asked suspiciously. I Haven't been in Italy for that long probably only a couple of days and I Haven't had the chance to go exploring. I had no idea where we were going.

Alec gave me a look and sighed," I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise."

"Well as long as your not trying to kill me or something" he chuckled probably at my stupidity. He had the most wonderful laugh. He seemed to carefree. The entire Volturi Guard did. They never acted like powerful leaders of vampires all around the world. Instead, they acted like teenagers. I liked that. It made me fit in for once.

Alec and I never tried to make small talk during the whole ride there, and there wasn't an awkward silence. It was more of a comfortable silence if that makes any sense.

On some street called Fiore there was so much traffic and Alec mumbled some nonsense. "Someone is impatient " I though to myself.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. After a while the traffic cleared up. It looked like someone got arrested.

"Stupid humans. At least when your doing something, try not to get caught !" He shook his head in disgust while I giggled uncontrollably. He is too cute sometimes ! He smirked at me.

While Alec continued rambling he didn't notice the car behind us cut him. Oh lord.

He glared at the car in front of us and grinned evilly.

"No one fucking cuts Alec Volturi !" He boomed . He quickly switched lanes so he was parallel to the car. Very slowly, he got closer and closer to the car next to him.

In the blink of an eye Alec's rearview view mirror clashed with the left rearview mirror of the car causing it to break

Alec quickly sped out and started grumbling profanities. I sat there shocked. Did he just really do that ? I looked back and surely saw the car with only one mirror hanging out. **( This actually happened in real. My boyfriend is a idiot cause his mirror broke too =P)**

"Are you crazy !? Oh my god you guys are so stupid ! He just cut you Alec. Nothing big." I sighed at his childish games. Another reason to love him. Whoa Love ? Did I really say that.

I continued my scolding, but was cut off by the car coming to a screeching halt. I sat there and crossed my arms. I felt my door opening and there was Alec grinning at me holding out his hand.

I looked around and saw the most beautiful scene ever. It looked a lot like a private beach since there was no one else was there. There were many candles on the sand making the scene look even more beautiful. There was a gazebo decorated with dozens of twinkling lights. The sun was just about setting which made the skies reddish pink with a touch of purple. It was absolutely stunning.

I was sure my jaw was dropped about a quarter inch. Alec laughed and said, I take it you like it then?"

I nodded unable to speak. He took my hand and led me towards the little section where there was a blanket spread out on the sand. He laid down and I joined him laying my head down on his rock hard chest.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Alec whispered in my ear. My thoughts flooded back to _him, _and I sighed.

"I can think of a few people." He could tell who I was thinking about. I smiled a sweet smile and he smiled back but this time it didn't reach his eyes. I sighed knowing I made him sad. I think he got over it because soon we started whispering things in each others ears.

I felt Alec sit up and I did the same looking at the sky. He stood up and helped me up too. What a gentlemen. I smiled to myself as he led us to the gazebo.

In one swift motion music filled the beach and I laughed as Alec bowed.

"May I have this dance milady?" He asked while winking at me. I nodded slightly and I was positive I was beaming. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder. We moved as one as the soft song was playing in the back.

Our movements were in sync with each other and I smiled at him. I was so lucky I found him. Every now and then he would whisper the lyrics to the song in my ear. He was a great singer which didn't shock me. He was absolutely perfect in every way. I know I said the same about Edward but this was different.

I had no idea how much time had passed but I didn't want to move. I felt to right in Alec's arms. Like I was made for him. Who would've thought Bella Swan and Alec Volturi. I smiled at my rambling and Alec twirled me in a circle. I giggled like a school girl as he swiftly picked me up and spun me around in circles. He gazed into my eyes and carried me back towards the water.

He set me down gently as if I would break from the slightest touch. We walked hand in hand along the shoreline. Never once did we speak. It was one of those moments where everything was said without it being spoken.

I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. There was something I always wanted to do, and I had this sudden urge. I whispered in my head, " Let it rain". In less than 3 seconds, I could feel raindrops on my skin and I looked up at Alec smiling innocently.

He looked down at me and shook his head. I leaned up and kissed him right there. Smack dab on the lips. Of course him being Alec, deepened the kiss and there we were kissing in the rain. I smiled against his lips and he chuckled.

"Your power can come in handy" He winked at me and we just stood there soaked in the rain starring at each other.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet" I smirked at him as he licked his lips longingly. I kissed him once more. Though it was more of a tap. Before I could tell what was happening, Alec kneeled down on one knee and pulled out something from his pocket.

My eyes widened. Oh lord. Please don't tell me he is proposing. I'm not ready to get married ! My eyes widened and he chuckled. Was this funny ?!?

"Um Alec what are you doing?" I asked nervously praying in my mind that this wasn't what it looked like.

He grinned at me. " No . Don't worry. It's not a engagement ring." I sighed in relief and he smiled at me though he looked kind of nervous and sad. Oh damn. I didn't mean I wouldn't marry him . I just meant not now !

"Bella, You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. The first time you walked in the castle, I knew you were the one for me. I want you in my life. No I _need _you in my life. Bella. Would you be my girlfriend ?" He whispered as he pulled out a stunning sapphire ring rounded with real diamonds. My eyes widened and If I could cry, I would.

"Yes." I whispered softly and I kissed Alec one last time before he slipped the ring on my finger. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. And it's about damn time I got over Ed what's his face.

"Do I even want to know how much it cost ?" I asked nervously. It was beautiful the diamonds were shimmering in the night.

"It was my mother's. It wasn't worth much back in the day, but now I would say it's a little over 16 million. **( I picture the ring as a Chopard Blue Diamond Ring. And yes I googled it, the price is a about 16.26 million dollars)**

I gasped in shock. I was wearing a ring worth over 16 million dollars.

"Oh my. That's along of money" I said while starring at the ring.

"Eh I guess but for you, it's worth it." I hugged him as I made the rain stop.

"Ouch." He whispered. I looked at him and laughed. Alec Volturi just said ouch. I laughed so hard.

"It's your turn to be careful with me' He said as he tackled me to the ground. I screamed and tried pushing him off. He kept smirking at my attempts and I did what I do best.

My hand "supposedly" landed on his groin area and he froze. I quickly pushed him off and ran back towards the car laughing the whole way. I just realized that I hadn't tripped once. Yay. I'm graceful now. Don't have to worry about tripping over my own two feet.

As I was cheering in my mind, I felt two cold hands wrap around my waist and kiss me neck. I jumped back startled.

"Your probably the only vampire in the world who can be easily startled" Alice bit his lip to keep from laughing. I playfully hit his chest and took of my shoes running back towards the car.

I beat Alec to the car by 3 seconds and I grinned happily as I slid into the passenger seat.

The ride back was the same. Quiet yet comfortable. Alec held on to the hand which was neatly decorated with the ring he gave me. Every now and then he would kiss my knuckles.

We raced down the road going at least 120 mph. I sighed and laid my head back on the headrest. For the first time in my life, everything was perfect. I was a vampire, I had the perfect family, he perfect boyfriend, and the perfect home.

I hadn't realized we were home until Alec opened my door and carried me inside.

As soon as we step foot in the door everyone was cheering and howling at our position. Alec laughed as I hid my face in his chest in embarrassment.

There in the foyer was every single member of the family. I quickly jumped off of Alec and everyone was beaming brightly. Jane's eyes landed on my sparkling ring and she gave the most piercing scream I have ever heard. Everyone stared at her like she had two heads. After she was done she pointed at my ring and all the girls started screaming and began to hug me.

I shook my head and they looked at me confused.

"It's a promise ring" I stated while smiling at Alec. He came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Felix and Demetri wagged their eyebrows at me while the girls seemed disappointed but nonetheless hugged me.

'Hey now. Don't hog my girlfriend.' And the screams started again. I laughed as Jane and Heidi pulled me away while Chelsea looked like she was about to hyperventilate. And already I missed Alec.

As I was being dragged into my room, I noticed a bunch of dresses sprawled on the bed with different shoes and accessories.

"What's all that ?" I said as I searched for some dry clothes in my closet.

"Oh well whoever we have a new member of the guard, we hold a small ceremony or party. Aro invites all his friends over and well we party the night away. Literally" She winked at me and I smiled.

I wasn't use to being the center of attention, so I guess this would be a good thing for once.

"When's the party?" I asked changing into a set of dry pajamas. Even though we don't sleep I soon learned that everyone changed into their pajamas during the night time.

"Tomorrow evening" Heidi answered wagging her eyebrows at me. I smirked at her and we soon began rummaging through all the dresses finding the perfect ones of us. I told them everything about our date and they said awe's in certain places.

I picked out a simple yet very cute one. It was sapphire blue matching the wonderful ring that rested on my finger. It was strapless with millions of diamonds underneath the bust area, and it was floor length making the dress somewhat formal looking. It was slit mid thy so it exposed my legs.

Jane picked the same one as me but her dress was red. Heidi and Chelsea wore matching dresses. Theirs ended a good 3 inches above the knee. I was probably the only one who had to wear a formal dress. Oh well. We left Heidi to the matching accessories and what not.

We left Heidi to do her thing and descended the stairs to the family room. I bet I could still get lost in this castle. There were just so many rooms and closets. I saw Felix, Afton, Demetri, and Alec playing pool in the game room.

"Boo!" I whispered in Alec's ear. He grinned and turned around smashing his lips to mine. We heard gagging noises and I pulled away to see Felix fake puking. I rolled my eyes.

For the remainder of the night we watched them play and argue. After a while Heidi had joined us. She told the boys about the party held in my honor and Alec wagged his eyebrows at me. We all decided to help the guys pick out their tuxedos and shoes.

I was perched up on Alec's back as Heidi was on Demetri's. They made a cute couple. I winked at her and she giggled.

I walked into Alec's closet and towards the back were a whole bunch of tuxedos.

"Oh ! We should color coordinate !' I shouted. Alec looked lost and I just shook my head. It was a good thing he was cute. I picked out an original tux and picked out a sapphire colored tie that matched my dress.

He nodded in understand and I sighed. MEN ! can't live with them. Cant live without them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. _**(Thank you for reviewing. I would like to thank Dora701 for the idea to bring the Cullens back. Hope you don't mind me using your name) **__**J**_

Today was the day we would hold the party in the hall where Jane bit me. The entire day was stressful for us. And by _us _I mean Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, and I. The guys were just lounging around laughing at us. A quick glare here and there shut them up quite nicely.

"Hey Bella. The guests will be arriving soon. Do you think you could make it cloudy ?" Jane asked while we were watching the boys play poker…again. I sighed. They had quite an obsession with gambling.

"Sure," I replied while closing my eyes. I thought about a dark gloomy scary sky and before I knew it, it was cloudy outside.

I studies everyone's expression and Felix's made me laugh the most. He was concentrating so hard.

"Felix. Don't hurt yourself." I said while grinning. Everyone laughed as he poked his tongue out at me.

"Hey you know what we should do ?" Alec asked still caught up in the game. I rolled my eyes and everyone asked, " What?"

He turned around and winked at me. " Strip Poker" Everyone whistled and just as I was about to lean in for a kiss, Aro interrupted us. He smiled at us and I looked away embarrassed. Darn.

"Well kids. I suppose it's time for you all to get ready. Our guests will be arriving soon. And Bella, thank you" I was confused. Thank you about what ?

He pointed out the window and towards the sky. Oh.

"Oh no problem. Wouldn't want our guests to sparkle like sequins." I smiled as we all stood up and walked ( more like ran) to our designated rooms.

After I quickly slipped on my dress, I walked over to Jane's room and she pulled me in slamming the door behind her.

Wow someone's excited. I thought. She sat me down and started on my hair. After a while Chelsea and Heidi entered the room and did their own make up. Every few minutes I would check to see what Jane was doing.

When she finished I gasped. My hair looked like it had been done by a professional.

It was curled but placed in a bun on the middle of my head. She had straightened my bangs letting them fall to the side. I quickly got an idea and slipped on some white gold pins through the bun. I turned around and squealed.

"I look amazing !" I screeched and I heard laughter downstairs. Oops. I zipped my lips while the girls laughed.

"Of course you are fucking sexy. You're a Volturi now" Heidi winked at me and Chelsea nodded in agreement.

I helped Heidi with her make up, and she did mines. The whole time we were singing along to different pop suicide songs like Milky Cyrus. Wait no. Miley. Yeah that's right. I prefer Milky..

I was pulled out of my trance when Jane flung a pair of shoes at my head. She laughed and ordered me to put them on. I did as she told or who knows what would happen. Face the wrath of Jane… I shuddered and quickly slipped the silver 4 inch heels on. I was so proud I could walk in them without loosing balance or tripping. I grinned.

"Ready Belly ?" They all gave me weird names like Jelly Belly, Bellarina, or Bellaphant.

"Yup." I said while grabbing my clutch. Jane and I walked together since we were matching and Chelsea and Heidi walked together behind us. Hehe we looked liked twins.

We could hear the guests arriving downstairs, so I quickly ran to Alec's room and just as I was about to knock, I was being pulled in. I turned around and saw Alec grinning at me.

He tackled me on the bed and kissed me hard. I pounded my fists against but I knew that did no good. He pulled away when he realized I wasn't kissing him back. His face turned into a pout and I laughed.

"Not now !!" I said while fixing my hair. He wrapped his arms around my and whispered in my ear.

"We could ditch the party you know?" He said wagging his eyebrows. He was such a daredevil.

Suddenly, Heidi burst into the room with a pissed off expression.

"No ! You will not ditch the party ! I think people would catch on if the guest of honor and her hubby didn't show up" She yelled. I cringed slightly and grabbed Alec's arm who glared at her. I chuckled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Let's get this over with" I sighed as he we linked our arms and stood on the stairs.

In front of us were Jane and Afton. Then, there was Chelsea and Felix. After them was Heidi and Demetri. Then finally Alec and I. It was said we had to go in a certain order.

I heard everyone quiet down in the room downstairs and this was out cue. Alec led me to the front doors and we all were beaming. I smiled a very sweet smile and we walked into the room.

I heard gasps all around the room and we all smirked. Now that was funny. We all walked up to the large platform where the rest of the guard was and looked towards our guests.

It was then when I came intact with 8 pairs of honey golden eyes. I was sure they didn't recognize me because they all smiled at me like I was just a fellow guard member to them. I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth. It took all my power to not run over to Alice and hug her to death. I saw her sweet innocent face smiling up at Jasper who was gazing at her lovingly. Rosalie was well Rosalie. Emmett was looking right at me. I held my breathe. Did he recognize me ? Esme and Carlisle were smiling at all of us fondly. I saved him for last. He was whispering quietly to a blond girl who was giggling. She looked a lot like me. My nostrils flared, but I desperately wanted to go embrace them and never let go.

No Bella. Remember what they did to you. They left you, and you do not need them. You have the Volturi now. I smirked and thought that this would definitely be an interesting evening.

I felt the entire guards' eyes on me. Of course they knew they would be here. I shot them a look and they quickly looked away. Alec rubbed soothing circles on my hand calming me down. I know how much it would hurt him to see me in pain so I ignored their family.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to start off by thanking you for coming to my fellow daughter's ceremonial acceptance to the Volturi guard." Aro smiled at me and I walked up to him with Aro by my side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present the newest addition to the Volturi family who has changed this coven as we know it. She brought happiness and love into our family. Especially into Alec's heart." Right then I heard Afton, Felix, and Demetri all wolf whistle at the same time which caused us all to laugh.

"She changed our way of life and we all are blessed to have her in our family." He stopped and waited for the guests to stop clapping.

"I present to you Miss Isabella Marie Volturi" The audience broke into an applause and they screamed with joy. Right then in front of everyone, Alec spun me around and kissed my on the lips. It was short yet sweet. This caused more noise from the audience. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett wolf whistling and Rosalie smacking his head. I smiled slightly and waited for the rest of the introductions to be finished.

"Dear friends. Please enjoy yourselves and refrain yourselves from hunting humans in this area. Blessed be and Merry meet." We all sang the last part together and busted out laughing.

Through out the party I avoided the Cullens and mingled with everyone. Alec never left my side . His exact words to me were, " I don't want that Cullen bastard trying anything with you"

In fact, we all hung out together doing our own thing. Alec stood up from his seat beside me and whispered, " I'll be right back love"

"Ladies and Gentlemen I hope your enjoying yourselves tonight," I heard Alec's melodic voice from the microphone.

Everyone cheered and he continued with whatever he was about to do. I saw Demetri get up and toss him a guitar. Whoa Alec play's guitar ? So hot..

"I would like to dedicate this song to my love Bella." He winked at me which caused our table to get up and scream.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out_

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

I just starred at him as he spoke the last two lines so softly. It was beautiful. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to him and kissed him so damn hard. He responded quickly and spun me around. I didn't care if everyone was watching. Right then I knew I was in love with Alec Volturi, and it felt damn good.

I soon pulled away and smiled at him. He gazed into my eyes and they had a sparkle in them. Did Alec love me back ? Oh god what if he didn't ?

I was soon pulled out of my day dreaming as everyone quieted down and we walked back to our table. They all beamed at us except that blond bimbo that was with Edward. I smirked evilly taunting her. She glared at me and I smirked at her. I saw Edward starring at me so I looked away quickly.

This time I sat on Alec's lap and many of our guests came over and began talking to us. He majority of them seemed very nice except for a couple of snooty ones. I rolled my eyes as some of the girls here tried flirting with my Alec. He wasn't the least bit interested, and he didn't even try to hide his disgust.

I smiled and when I looked up I met face to face with the Cullens and that blond chick.

I felt Alec go rigid under me and I reassuringly placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Miss Isabella." Carlisle spoke in a fatherly manner. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Carlisle. I've heard a lot about you and your family" I smiled at all of them. Rosalie shockingly smiled at me as if we both were in on a secret. She couldn't possible know. Of all people, Rosalie ?

"Good things I hope" he said while laughing and we all smiled at him and nodded.

"All good things." I barely looked at Edward and the smut .

"Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Esme" I smiled at her and fought back the sobs.

"Our children. Rosalie and Emmett are married as well as Alice and Jasper." he pointed to each of them and they all smiled at me except this time Rosalie didn't smile back. I bit my lip as he introduced his son Edward and his girlfriend Tanya.

I nodded to them and got up. If I stayed with them any longer I wouldn't be able to control myself. It just hurts to much.

I slowly walked away but was stopped when a hand grabbed by wrist. I turned around and saw Rosalie looking right into my eyes. Her expression was sad.

"Bella." she whispered softly looking into my eyes. I nodded slightly and hugged her tight. This time I didn't hold back the sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**( I apologize for any errors in the previous chapter. I was rushing =[ )**

**I didn't care if Rosalie was an evil witch to me before. She had her reasons and I loved her like a sister. **

**She pulled away and smiled a sincere smile at me. I looked at the Cullens and they all held the same expression on their faces. They all were either shocked, confused, or down right beaming with joy in Alice's case.**

**She hurled her little petite frame at me and hugged me for what seemed like forever. I swear if she could cry, the whole castle would be drowning in her tears.**

"**Bella !? Oh My god ! Bella. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I was stupid to believe him ! Please Bella. Would you ever forgive me ?" She asked while clinging to me as if I was going to disappear .**

"**Alice. It's fine. I love you too Ali. I forgive you" I smiled and kissed her cheek. She gave me a small smile and I ran up to Esme and Carlisle. I hugged them both so tightly that they both flinched a little. I bit my lip and looked down in embarrassment. I have got to learn how to control that. I wonder if I can make Aro say Ow. Now that would be hilarious. Aro Volturi says Ow. Hehe. God I was such a kid…**

**They smiled at me and shook their heads. Esme kissed my cheek and I could see the pain in her eyes. Carlisle grinned at me and kissed my forehead. I felt whole again. With both my families at my side.**

**Just as I was about to go to Jasper, I felt myself being lifted. I looked up and saw Emmett spinning me around. I giggled as did everyone else. **

"**Bella Boo !!! I missed you so much. God damn I love you so much. Can't believe you're a vampire now. Did I mention you look hot as hell ?" He boomed out loud. I heard Alec growl softly and shot him a look. Rose smacked the back of his head and we all laughed.**

"**Emmy Bear ! I know Emmy I missed you too much." I cried into his large chest. He set me down after a while and I stood in front of Jasper awkwardly.**

**He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I always loved Jasper as a brother and nothing changed that. Not even the fact that he almost killed me on my birthday.**

"**God Bella I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. I was stupid. God I missed you so much. You have no idea what I had to go through" he motioned with his eyes to Alice, and I smiled at him.**

"**I know Jazz. I missed you too. And no it wasn't your fault. I beamed at him. **

**Everyone (mostly the Cullens) looked at me confused. "You see Jasper can also fell your bloodlust and hunger as well as your emotions." I had enough time in my life to think about why he lost control so easily, but the answer was pretty obvious.**

**Their mouths dropped and I chuckled. And last but not least I walked up to Edward. I gave him a long look over and felt the bitch's stare on me. I rolled my eyes and nodded at him. " Edward" **

"**Bella Boo you have a lot of explaining to do" Emmett said while jabbing a finger in my face. Yup. He's definitely a Felix. I noticed he winked at me and I smiled thankfully. This is why I always loved Emmett. Sure at times he could be a kid but you could always count on him.**

"**Don't worry. I suppose you all are staying. Chit chat can be done later. First I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Alec." Alec placed a protective arm across my shoulders and I sighed. He is too cute when he's jealous. They all nodded firmly except for Alice who's eyes were dancing between us. I smiled at her and she winked back.**

"**My father figure as you all know is Aro. Heidi, Jane, and Chelsea are my sisters. Felix, Demetri, and Afton are my brothers. As if on cue, Demetri and Felix winked at the crowd. I was ecstatic. I was reunited with my family. I can't believe they were here though I guess it was to be expected since Carlisle is a close friend of Aro. I looked toward Rose and she was smiling timidly at me.**

**I walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you too Rose" I knew she would never say it out loud but I knew she missed me. Just by the look in her eye.**

"**I'm so sorry Bella. I was such a bitch to you and you were always so kind to me. I don't blame you if you do not forgive me. I'm glad your back. This family has been a wreck without you." She said while starring at the floor.**

"**Rosie it's okay. And if I was never angry with you then how am I suppose to forgive you?" She smiled at me and whispered thank you. Maybe we could start off by being friends I thought hopefully.**

**I looked at her and finally asked her the question that was bothering me.**

"**Rosalie how did you know who I was ?" She beamed brightly and shrugged.**

"**Isn't it kind of obvious. I mean Isabella Marie, and the fact that you look somewhat like the human Bella. Also, you looked like if you could blush, your face would be tomato red.' She said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.**

**The others simply looked at her in shock. I'm sure they would've thought Alice or Emmett would've recognized me first.**

**As soon as the party was over, we all cleaned up in what seemed like two minutes. I led Alice and Rosalie to my room while the others were downstairs in the game room playing poker I'm guessing.**

"**Wow Bella. You look gorgeous" Rosalie said while finally taking my new face in. I smiled and thanked her. I felt weird about her complimenting me while she was the living definition of beautiful.**

"**You guys can go in through those double door and pick out whatever you would like to wear." I smiled as they ran in the closet squealing like little girls. I was so damn happy that I couldn't keep it in any longer. I jumped up and down on my bed and started screaming like a lunatic. I didn't care how I looked. No damn right person could judge me at this moment.**

**I stopped and saw Alice and Rosalie starring at me wide eyed. I busted out laughing and they soon joined it. They both changed into a tank top and skirt complimented with matching flip flops.**

**Through the course of the next few hours, I told them what happened with my life as soon as Edward left me. Their expressions saddened but when I mentioned Alec they jumped up and squealed.**

"**Oh my god ! You two make the cutest couple ever !!" Alice gushed and Rosalie nodded her head in approval. I thought they would've been sad that I wasn't with their brother and couldn't officially be a part of their family any more. I guess they just wanted what was best for me. I smiled and looked down at my lap..**

" **Yeah I love him. But I don't know if he feels the same way." As soon as those words slipped out of my mouth the bedroom door and Alec himself tackled me to the bed kissing me all over. Oh god. Did he hear me ? Oh fuck fuck fuck !!**

" **I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!" He boomed while finally kissing me on the lips. After about a minute, when we pulled away Rosalie and Alice were grinning from ear to ear looking all innocent like. Pshh. **

**Alec ignored them and looked straight into my eyes.**

"**Bella you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that" he kissed me and kissed the ring that laid on my finger. **

"**I love you Alec" I whispered softly in his ear.**

"**I love you Bella" He said while quickly kissing my cheek. I could tell her wanted to say more but his head quickly went to Alice and Rose and changed his mind. As he headed out the door, he winked at Alice and Rose who giggled at him. As soon as he shut the door, Rosalie and Alice started screaming. The two of them together was worse than Jane's screams. And that was saying something. God I swear I would end up deaf one dya thanks to these girls.**

**After they quieted down, I told them about our date and everything from when I first stepped foot into the castle to the party.**

**We headed downstairs where the Cullens and my family waited. I took my respective seat on Alec's lap and kissed his jaw. " I love you,' I whispered. He winked at me and just as he was about to say something Carlisle interrupted us. Though I wasn't the least bit angry.**

"**So Bella. Seems like you have won the hearts of many people. Would you please care to explain to us how you became a part of the Volturi."**

**I started from the day Edward left me in the forests and the three weeks that I have been lonely and filled with misery. Their expressions were sad yet calm. Thank you Jasper. I smiled at him and he gave me a weak smile. I continued on with the story. Everything from first boarding the plane to becoming a part of the Volturi.**

**By the end of my little soap opera, Emmett and Jasper were glaring at Edward, and I think everyone knew the reason. Rosalie and Alice were on the brink of tears, that is if they could cry. Esme and Carlisle were trying to be strong and regained their composure quickly.**

**I looked at Alec and his face was unreadable. His jaw was tight and locked into place. His eyes were gazing at nothing in particular and his fists were curled up. I sighed and kissed his cheek. He soon looked my way and I smiled at him trying to assure him that everything was in the past. He relaxed and leaned back making me more comfortable.**

"**Oh um wow. Quite a journey you had eh Bella ?" Jasper spoke smiling at me. I hadn't noticed before but Jasper was kind of cute. I hadn't realized I was just starring at him until Jane nudged me and smirked nodding her head which I'm guessing was in agreement. **

"**Yeah but it was so totally worth it" I said while smiling at my family. I laid my head down on Alec's shoulder as we chit chatted about random nonsense.**

"**You know. Since we technically are her brothers, it's kind of my job to say this." Emmett began. I rolled my eyes. Oh no. The big brother speech. This will be amusing….**

"**If you ever hurt her I will rip your head off. Do not toy with her heart or I will kick your ass" Jasper finished which caused the whole room to laugh. **

"**I don't count on it. Don't worry. She is in safe hand" he nodded seriously which caused everyone to laugh.**

**Our laughter was broken off by a shrilly wail. Ugh I winced slightly What was that !? Sounded like a penguin !!! **

"**Eddie Poo!! I'm bored !!" called the stupid blond chick who was currently cuddling next to Edward. I rolled my eyes and heard Emmett and Jasper grumble some profanities . Edward rolled his eyes and I swear I saw Esme roll her eyes too. She saw me looking at her and looked down embarrassed which caused me to laugh.**

**Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill here right there and then. Alice was too busy smiling at me to notice. I beamed back at her and we laughed. Like the good old days.**_** Old Days…**_**I sighed and watched Edward and Tanya walk upstairs. After they left we started talking about random things. I told them all about my power and they grinned at me happily. I also gave them a demonstration because Emmett here couldn't understand it in words. Carlisle told me everything they had done when they had left Forks.**

**Jasper was working at a college as a History teacher in Alaska. Esme was working on a new interior design project while Carlisle found a new job at a local hospital, and they paid him double they did in Forks. Alice started making designs for local boutiques and selling them for some serious cash. Rosalie and Emmett basically spent there time together fixing up old cars and visiting car shows. **

**I smiled when they told me they had to keep themselves busy, and I was grateful no one mention what Edward did in Alaska. I'm pretty sure I have a nice clue. Shacking up with a blond vampire with no brain.**

**After a while we showed them all to their rooms, but Alice wanted all us girls to have a sleepover. Jane and Chelsea were excited to go but Heidi couldn't. She was leaving Italy for a few days. A vampire coven in Oregon needed her assistance with some personal things. Needless to say, I saw the gloom look on Demetri's face when she walked out the castle door. **

**We still had a few hours before Alice would call us down . Alec carried me bridal style whispering I Love You's the whole way there. I giggled and realized how amazingly lucky I was to have him.**

**We laid on the bed in a comfortable silence. Usually here and there he would kiss my head and my knuckles , but other than that we were quiet. He Didn't try to make meaningless talk with me. His very presence made me happy beyond words.**

"**Bella?" he whispered in my ear and it sent chills down my body. This man could do wonders to my body.**

"**Hmm?" I asked in a daze. I closed my eyes and started drifting. Though I knew I couldn't sleep, I wanted to see if I was at least able to dream..**

"**I love you. More than life itself" I turned around and starred at him.**

"**You really mean that?" I asked making sure. I wanted to know if he felt the same way I did.**

" **Of course. I have since the first time I saw you." He chuckled at something and I laid there confused.**

"**Did I miss something?" I asked unsure of why he was laughing or maybe he's gone crazy.**

"**Nothing at all love. Hey Bella. I have a question" I jumped on top of him so my whole body was laying on top of his.**

"**Shoot" He stayed quiet for a while as if pondering or questioning his actions.**

"**Would you ever marry me?" He asked confidently. Never once did his voice falter like I'm sure mine would have. Of course I already knew the answer to the question.**

'**Of course Alec. I love you" My answer seemed to satisfy him because he kissed my hard on the lips. I giggled at his stupidity. How could he think I wouldn't marry him? **

"**Then how about tonight. We can elope and go to Vegas." he smiled evilly. But underneath I knew he was dead serious. Ha I could picture him in some cheap chapel so desperate to marry me. I smiled a little.**

**I shook my head and he pouted. " Alec. I am not going to elope with you. First of all because the girls would kill me if they didn't get to plan me a wedding. And second, what's the rush Hun. I have all the time in the word for you" **

"**But someday right?" he questioned me as if to make sure. I nodded my head and kissed his forehead. He gave me a pout and pig puppy dog eyes. Even without the pout, I already known my answer.**

"**Definitely someday" We laid there starring at the moonlit sky not saying a word. I liked it this way. We could say so much without the need to say anything at all. He was my other half. My soul mate ,And this time I was sure of it.**

"**Isabella Marie -soon to be- Volturi !! Get your little booty down here before I come up and drag you out myself. We have a little surprise for you." I actually winced slightly as Alice's high pitched voice.**

"**Not so little to me' I heard Rosalie and Jane moan. Whoa Whoa moan !? What the hell.**

**I heard Rose whisper something to her and she gasped.**

"**Oh. Okay you got five minutes missy !" She yelled from downstairs. I chuckled and Alec laughed. I wonder what Rose told her. I forgot about their little surprise and looked up at Alec.**

"**That girl has got quite a set of lungs on her,' he teased. I nudged him with my elbow but nodded nonetheless. Alec's expression turned serious and hard but he kept his gaze on me.**

'**Now that they're back. You-you won't leave me right. I m-mean I um unders-stand if you do." He choked on the words and I bolted up.**

"**Alec ! How could you eve say that ! I love you and no them coming back does not change one thing" This boy was insane, but then again which boy wasn't right ? He smiled at me as if I was missing an important detail.**

**He smiled at me but I could tell he was still a bit shaken. I leaned in and kissed him and we never once broke the kiss until I felt of small hands pull me up and out of the room. I started complaining and Alec chuckled.**

**He propped up on one elbow and watched Alice drag me away to our little girl sleepover thing. We don't even sleep. What the hell ? But it was a small price to pay to get them back into my life. I felt happy as ever. I had the perfect boyfriend, perfect family, and all loose end were tied together tightly.**

**I heard girly squeals and screams coming from the room and I raised my eyebrows at Alice in question. She simply shook her head but I could still see that evil twinkle in her eyes.**

**I walked into the room. Well time for our girls night. Actually, I was pushed into the room. Well time for our girls night. What I saw scared me to death. Oh dear god…**

"**Strippers Alice !? Really !? Are you insane !?" I yelled whispered at her.**

**Author's Note:**

**Hehe Strippers. Well I hope this chapter answered your questions ;-)**

**If you have any more questions or comments please let me know and don't forget to REVIEW !!!!!! Hope you liked the chapter =) And don't worry. Drama will be coming you way !**

**Love you all !**

**LadyAmoreAlice.**


	11. SORRY !

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry guys. I don't know why put the previous chapter came out in bold. Hope that didn't mess up your reading somehow. I tried and It Didn't seem too difficult so please bare with me. Once again sorry, I tried =P Hope you liked it and the next chapter will be posted up soon so please keep those reviews coming =]**

**xoxoLadyAmoreAlicexoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11. ( I loved the reviews and yes we have strippers ;) )

"_Strippers Alice !? Really !? Are you insane !?" I yelled whispered at her._

* * *

"Shh !! Calm down !! No need to get all excited!' Rose playfully rolled her eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. It felt natural and not as if she hated me so badly before.

I looked around and noticed this was the room we had our little lady group chat thingy in. I walked in slowly and turned around trying to escape. Ah too much pink !! It burns !!

"Whoa slow down there.' Alice giggled grabbing the back of my shirt. I bit my lip and shook my head in protest.

"Alice what the hell. Strippers really ? Do you know how angry Jasper would get or Carlisle and Aro !!" I whispered glaring at her. I think I had a good point. I mean she really did it this time.. Crazy pixie.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Calm down. First of all, Aro and Carlisle know and they realize that we're girls and need to have time to our selves. As for the boys, I don't think they would find out. All the men are going out to play golf. And think of this as a little after party for only us girls." She snorted at the end. I giggled a little. Please ! I would love to see them play golf ! I shook my head and glared at her trying to change the subject.

"Ugh but Alice" I continued. I was cut off when someone sat me down in a chair. I looked up and met Jane's eyes. She was smiling at me, a twinkle in her eye. Oh my god !! They all were in on this !? Whoa.

"Ugh. Fine Alice. You and Rose win, but if this gets out of hand, I am leaving !" She pouted a bit but then sighed knowing this was the best that she was getting. I smiled and we all sat down as the lights dimmed.

Chelsea was sitting by my feet starring in anticipation at the stage. I rolled my eyes, but then I saw eight men though they looked more like teenage boys. Their heads were down and as soon as the lights came on, they looked up and OH MY FREAKIN GOD !!!

All hell broke loose as they started dancing and we all squealed. I was shocked I was a part of the squealing. I had to hold Chelsea back so she wouldn't go pounce on one right there. In unison, they all ripped off their shirts showing their perfectly toned muscular chests. I noticed how they all looked Native American with their copper colored skin.

( HAHA GUESS WHO !?!?)

Wow. They were no vampires but Damn ! All I did was gape and I'm not proud of it but I swear I was almost as bad as Alice with the squealing.

All thoughts off the men were pushed out of my head as two strippers game up to me and started dancing with me in the middle. I soon joined in until we were hardcore grinding on one another. Jane walked up to the stage and turned on the music. ( I thought this song went perfectly with the scenario)

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark

Of the night comes around.

That's the time,

That the animal comes alive.

Looking for

Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps

In my gold Trans-Am.

Got a water bottle full of whiskey

In my handbag.

Got my drunk text on

I'll regret it in the mornin'

But tonight

I don't give a

I don't give a

I don't give a

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.

Lose it now.

Lose your clothes

In the crowd.

We're delirious.

Tear it down

'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.

Knocking over trash cans.

Eurbody breakin' bottles

It's a filthy hot mess.

Gonna get faded

I'm not the designated

Driver so

I don't give a

I don't give a

I don't give a

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

I looked around and saw that everyone was having a blast. When the song stopped, Alice and I started dancing together on the stage while the strippers were busy with the others.

"Told ya Bella.' she sang while smirking. I looked at her and beamed.

"Okay I admit that was fun. But they guys better not find out about this. By the way, where's Tanya ?" I asked her. I thought it was basically all of us girls.

"Ugh. Rose and I don't need that bitch hanging around anymore than she needs to be, and Esme wanted to join the men. She rarely leaves Carlisle's side" She gave me a small smile and I could see the longing in her eyes. We returned to everyone else and watched as the boys got back on stage with their whips and shackles dancing with such grace yet the dance had a tinge of naughtiness to it.

"Hi I'm Paul." I saw one of the gorgeous strippers come and wink at me. I smiled at him while Alice quickly walked away laughing so softly for humans to hear. I looked at him as he gave me a hand and I took it after debating with myself. Ah what the heck. I'm here to have fun. Besides it was my special day.

While I was looking past his shoulders I heard a -Click- sound. I looked down so quickly that if I was human I could've gotten whiplash. There on my wrists were a brand new silvery pair of handcuffs. I smirked at him and he grinned from ear to ear giving me a winning smile. Oh if only he know I could break these cuffs with my pinky..

Jane and Chelsea smirked at me while Alice and Rose were busy with their personal man toys for the night. .

"And I'm Bella." I gave him one of my dazzling smiles and it seems to have worked since he looked completely dazed for a second. I smiled knowing I succeeded. Now to have some fun with these human men..

"Care for a lap dance ?" I gasped slightly and I looked towards Alice who nodded her head vigorously. I sighed and nodded as he led me to an open chair. Jane was too busy smooching one of them. I giggled and he smiled at me. I sat down and felt his hard on against me. He was grinding and rubbing slowly while running his hands through my hair. I admit I moaned slightly. I pictured Alec in my mind and it made it 10x better.

And once again I did what I do best. I took my handcuffed hands and raised them in front of his face.

"Can I please be free?" I pouted and that won him over. He chuckled and now it was my turn to entertain him.

As soon as he took off the handcuffs, I flipped him over so he was underneath me and I on top. Slowly I began trailing my hands down his chest making him growl. Literally growl ( Hehe they're not wolves in this one. Sowwiez)

I began grinding onto his erection and he moaned. None of his stripped buddies heard him but I'm pretty sure the vampires in the room did.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled my closer. He started sucking on my cold hard skin on my neck which made me pull back a little. Now that was too much.

I continued grinding on him till he had to excuse himself. I laughed to myself as everyone applauded me. I curtsied a little and laughed. Soon all the strippers left quietly out of the castle but what was the use ?

"Wow. You knew you had it in you?" Rosalie said while nodding at me in approval. Jane and Chelsea looked at her confused.

'What do you mean? Our Bella is a little vixen. Always the little tease." Alice and Rose grinned at me when I looked at the floor flushed with embarrassment. I was lucky they let that subject slide, but I knew they would bring it up later.

'Yeah he tried sucking on my neck, but I pulled away. That was too much' I waited for them to tease me on how I should've laid back and go with the flow but instead they shrugged.

"We were just looking for some and that def. was taking it too far. Pathetic human men think they actually have a chance' Rosalie scoffed while flipping her hair. Still so vain. I smiled smugly.

Glad to know I wasn't the only prude. I looked around and saw Athendora and Sulpicia come back with a baskets full of make up and accessories. Let the torture begin. I sighed as we all started rummaging through the baskets.

"Oh Bella. Let me paint your nails for you!' Jane screeched quickly pulling out about 4 different shades of colors.

"Okay just don't go to overboard" I winked at her and she giggled. She goes overboard all the time. Just like Alice. It was weird how they all were so alike to each other. Kind of freaky.

"So Bella. How's Alec?" Rosalie asked while grinning at me. I groaned as everyone turned their attention to me.

"Absolutely perfect. He asked me if I would ever marry him.' As soon as those word slipped from my mouth, I saw 4 pairs of wide eyes. I giggled

'And you did say yes right ?! Tell me you said yes woman !!!" Alice screeched in my face. I flinched slightly and shrugged.

"I told him someday I would , and he wanted to elope and get married in Vegas' This cause them all to become angered.

"WHAT!?! No sister of mine will be eloping and getting married in a cheap ass chapel in VEGAS !!" Alice said it in disgust glaring at absolutely nothing. We all looked at her shocked when she said 'ass'. She rarely cussed.

"Hell no. You will have the most beautiful wedding in history !" Rosalie said while everyone shouted their agreements.

'Did he mention anything else?" Chelsea asked while carefully doing the French tips on my long slender fingers.

"Well he actually asked me if I was going to leave him now that you guys are back' I motioned with my head to Rosalie and Alice. They all looked at me shocked.

"I know that was what I thought. I told him no way in hell and that seemed to cheer him up a bit' I said as Alice and Rosalie grinned evilly as if they knew something I didn't. Weird how their expression matched Alec's just before I was being pushed out of the room.

"Um guys. Is something up ? It seems like you all know something I don't"

.

"Oh no one mentioned?" Alice asked trying to act all innocent again. That may way work for Jasper, but not for me.

"Oh just cut to the chase will ya' I pressured. Alice and Rose sighed and stopped what they were doing while looking at me.

"Well Aro was so delighted that you were happy to see us after so long that he hated to think of how sad you would become when we went back to Forks." Alice smiled sadly but I knew there was more and so I stayed quiet and nodded my head urging them to continue.

'Well he offered us to be a part of the joint Volturi family" My eyes widened. Aro would do that for me. Although, he could benefit with it too. Having three extra members with powers. I shook my head in disbelief. Just as I was about to say something Rose cut me off telling me to hold on by holding up her long manicured index finger.

'Esme and Carlisle accepted their offer' Alice and Rose were still smiling and my small smile faded. They would still leave though. I sighed in sadness.

. Damn. I was looking forward to having Alice and Rose back in my life as my respective sisters.

"Well they accepted to that offer . But, Esme didn't want to leave Italy , and definitely not you. She told Carlisle how she just got you back and didn't want to leave you here. Carlisle agreed with her and well …" she stopped and sighed I was expecting something horrible.

"WE"RE MOVING TO ITALY !!!!!" They screeched in unison. I screamed and tackled them to the ground. Kissing them all over their faces while the rolled around laughing. Jane and Chelsea soon joined us and I pictured how we would look like to strangers. Five amazingly pretty girls rolling around the floor laughing with sex hair.

We screamed and squealed some more. !! They were moving to ITALY !! I could see them every god damn day !! I groaned and that meant Edward.. And his stupid blond bitch of a girlfriend. Oh well dealing with them was a small price to pay if I could have my family back.

"Oh shit !! ORGY !!!!" We all shut up and looked towards the door where we saw everyone looking at us if we had ten heads. Felix was grinning at us. Ugh. Disgusting pig.

I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the pile. I saw Athendora smack the smack of Felix's head. We all giggled and they stood up. I ran straight into Alec's arms.

"Hey love" he whispered while wrapping his arms around me. I slowly stood my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you' I said while the girls started coughing like they had an asthma attack. I glared at them and Alec looked at me confused.

"Looks like you girls have a fun time" he said while caressing my cheek. I nodded and just as I was about to say something I was cut off by Demetri.

"Hey! Why are there shackles on the floor?" My eyes became wide and I looked at him holding up a pair of handcuffs. If I could faint, I bet I would.

"I don't know. DO you know why Bella. I have no clue. Do you ? Nope I don't know !" Alice rambled on and on while I groaned. Shut up !! Shut up !! Shut up !!

"No Alice I do not know" I hissed at her. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor. Suddenly as if on cue, we heard a knock on the door. I opened it up and revealed one of the strippers that Jane was kissing on the bean couch thing.

"Who is it bells?" Emmett asked while walking over to me. He glanced at the shirtless guy peeking into the room. He placed his arm around my waist and glared..

"Yes how may I help you?" the guy, I think his name was Jared walked into the room and everyone looked at him weird.

"Oh they're they are ! Oh I left my handcuffs!" He walked over and swiped the cuffs out of Demetri's hands. He winked at Jane who's eyes were huge. This did not go unnoticed by everyone. I heard Afton growl and everyone looked at him with confusion. I peeked over at Jane and saw her give him a warning look. Hmm..I wonder ..

"Who the hell are you!?" Afton boomed while glaring at Jared. I bit my lip and buried my head in Alec's chest.

"Oh Erm one of the strippers?" He said it like it was a question. I clamped my eyes shut. Yeah this just had to happen didn't it. Stupid Alice. Stupid stupid Alice !

"We Didn't order any freaking strippers!' Alec and Jasper yelled at the same exact time in unison. Any other time, it would have been funny, but this wasn't the time to laugh.

"Not you. They did." he pointed to Alice and Rose. I clenched my jaw and waited for the blow. I noticed how Alice and Rose were suddenly interested in the curtains which were

draped over the large windows.

"Sluts." my head whipped to where that skank Tanya was and I literally growled. No one fucking calls my sisters sluts ! Alice grabbed me from the waist and looked down at me. By this time Esme, Carlisle, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Athena , and Sulpicia had left the room and were doing god knows what.

Edward growled at me which caused everyone else to growl. It felt like a damn zoo. I rolled my eyes and waved him off. As if he could hurt me. HA ! I got mad ninja skills!

I noticed Jared had a panicked expression and he quickly ran out the door with his handcuffs.

I pulled away from Alec and walked in front of Rose and Alice..

"Okay before you get mad, Aro and Carlisle said they could. And they did this for me, SO technically it's not their fault." Emmett, Jasper, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Afton were all glaring at our little group, and they left the room. As soon as the door shut behind them we all groaned.

'STUPID STUPID JARED !!!" We all shouted at the same time. We stayed quiet for what seemed like an hour but was only about 4 minutes.

"So Jane. What's with you and Afton?" I asked suddenly. All heads snapped up to Jane's direction.

"Well if you promise not to tell, we've been secretly dating for the past week."

She sighed and we all giggled.

"Awe that's so cute" Rosalie said temporarily forgetting about the incident.

'I guess. Just don't let Alec find out' she warned and we nodded. Alec would freak and kill Afton right there.

We stayed quiet after a while and suddenly burst out laughing. I looked at them which caused even more laughter to erupt. We definitely were a weird bunch, but hey that's what bade us so damn awesome.

"Well girlies. I'm going to try to get Jasper to forgive me" Alice said while jumping up. I nodded and stood up as well.

"Yeah. Same here. I will see you all later !" I hugged them and walked up the long narrow stairs leading up to the billion different bedrooms.

I knocked on Alec's door but hear no reply. So I simply walked in. His room was just as it was left before. I bit my lip and walked towards my room.

I walked in to see him leaning against the wall starring out the window.

'Took you long enough' he said while smashing his lips down to mine. I smiled against his lips and when we pulled away I buried by face in the crook of his neck.

'Alec I am so sorry. Baby please forgive me. I swear I didn't do anything. It was all out of good fun.' I pouted while looking into his warm reddish goldish eyes. He sighed and sat down taking me in his lap. I rested my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes.

'I know. I guess I was just jealous." I chuckled and smiled at him.

"There's no need for you to be jealous. You're the only one I love." I kissed his jaw and he soon flipped me over and started kissing me leaving a trail from my jaw to my stomach.

Did I love Alec ? Hell yeah.

Did I want to be with him forever ? Yup.

Was he the perfect one for me ? Couldn't find anyone more perfect than him..

I was ready. He seemed to notice my hesitation and looked up at me.

"I'm ready Alec." I sighed while smiling.

"Are you sure because I can wait. I don't want to pressure you into anything." He said while defending himself. Always the gentleman I thought. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"No. I'm ready and I want you Alec. No I need you. I love you so much and I need this. Please." I said while unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged out of it and I unbuckled his belt and let it fall to the floor. I'm guessing he couldn't wait any longer since he ripped off my shirt and skirt. Although the took his time with unclasping my bra and what he did next shocked me the most.

With his teeth, he removed my panties. I stared at him shocked. He looked so damn yummy when he was naked. He slowly leaned down to me and started kissing me passionately. I moaned softly causing him to growl. I chuckled. He sounded so hot when he growled.

"So beautiful" He whispered in my ear sending electric bolts of pleasure. And that was the night Alec made love to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13. ( Thank you so much for the reviews. And I am sorry to say, but I probably wont be able to review as often since school started again. Yeah I know sucks.. My idea of burning it down is still up but no one would listen -_- Humph.)

I was laying there in Alec's warm protective arms. I stirred a little and turned to face him. He lowered his head and kissed my forehead which caused me to smile. I sat up, covering myself with the sheets.

"Be right back love. Let me freshen up" I watched Alec walking over to the bathroom in my room. I simply stared at his backside and my oh my he had a great ass. I bit my lip and sighed happily remembering yesterday.

Alec made love to me. ( If any of you are wondering, I don't do sex scenes therefore I did not explain it all -_- )

I quickly slipped his shirt on over my head and started cleaning up around the room.

He came out after a while all presentable and I smiled walking into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and showered letting my favorite strawberry scented shampoo calm me.

I smiled under the water. Some things never change..

After I was done, I slipped on some clothes and walked out to be face to face with Edward. I gritted my teeth and I set my jaw.

"Bella. Can we talk?" He smiled slightly at me flashing that crooked smile at me that once made me swoon. I nodded slightly and sat down on the bed. He soon followed and I sighed relaxing a bit. It's just Edward.

"What?" I hissed menacingly. I saw him flinch slightly, but that asswaffle deserved it.

'Bella I want to apologize. But before you start screaming you should know that I had a perfect reason for leaving you that day in the forest." He looked at me as if for permission to continue and I nodded looking at my hands.

"Bella I love you and always will. What happened with Jasper, was my fault. I should have been more careful. The only damn reason I left you was because if it stayed any longer I could've gotten you killed. Hanging out with vampires isn't good for any human. Remember last spring. I keep putting your life in danger. Again. Bella I don't know what I would do if something happened to you because of me" He looked in my eyes as if desperately pleading me to understand.

I gaped at him shocked. So this whole time…

.I shook my head vigorously and took a deep breath though I knew it wasn't needed.

"SO this whole time. Edward you lied to me ! I tried to kill myself because of you ! DO you consider this a joke !? Huh Edward ! Was my love a joke to you !?" I screeched in his face. His eyes widened and he looked down.

"No No No ! Bella I didn't know you would do that ! I wanted you to live a normal human life like it was meant to be and I didn't want to mess that up for you. I was hoping you would move on and forget about me. And the only reason I keep Tanya around is because she reminds me of you.." If vampires could cry I knew Edward could be crying.

"Listen Edward. I don't care. Why are you even here. I do not love you. I repeat. DO NOT love you anymore. I have moved on just like you wished. Happy now !?" I growled and stormed out the door. ( I felt all giddy writing this part. That's what you get Eddie !!)

As soon as I walked in the family room, everyone started talking about a billion different things. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. I knew they were listening to our conversation. I mumbled some profanities and plopped down on the couch between Jasper and Emmett who gave me the biggest bear hug ever. I laughed and hugged him just as hard but added a kiss on the cheek.

"Ouchie." he whined while pouting. Rosalie chuckled and threw herself in his lap where they started their intense make out session. I wrinkled my nose and looked away.

No one even brought up the conversation I had with Edward for which I was grateful.

"So Bella. What was all that moaning and growling coming from your room yesterday? Rosalie smirked at me and I bit my lip thinking back.

'Oh Nothing.' I waved off dismissively. Everyone laughed and winked at me while Emmett sat there looking clueless as usual. Rosalie whispered something in his ear and he made an 'O' with his mouth. I shook my head at Emmett. Sometimes I wonder..

I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and I smiled. Turning around, I saw Alec pouting at me.

"No kiss for me?" he whined like a little kid which made me smile. I kissed him just as hard and created our own make out session.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alec shrug and settled her self in Jazz's lap while they joined out festivities. Afton gave Jane a look and I could tell how much they wanted to join us.

He winked at her and walked out which was a cue for her to follow him. I giggled against Alec's lips and heard him growl softly tugging on my shirt.

'Save it for later Alec. The girls and I are going shopping!' Alice squealed. I heard Alec groan and pull away. I glared at Alice.

'Alice we went like three days ago !" I whined complaining. I already had billions of clothes. She kneeled in front of me and did the famous, ' Alice Pout'. I cringed. She knew my weakness. She beamed brightly noticing it was working and I sighed.

'Fine Fine.' I grumbled while getting up shooing Alec off of me.

" No Strippers !!' All three guys yelled out after us and we laughed at the memory.

"Looks like Bella made it up to Alec with some hot sex' Alice winked at me while Rose nudged me with her elbow. Only the three of us were going since we needed to catch up.

'Oh oh ! After we go shopping we can show you the beautiful home Carlisle and Esme bought. It's not even 2 minutes from here!' Rose squealed, but this time I join in.

'Yeah. You two get all excited about a house but not shopping !?! Something is clearly wrong with you two' she mumbled while skipping to the car. Something sparkly caught my eye and I saw Alice glowing up like a diamond. She chuckled and spun in circles.

I quickly made the sun go away and let the clouds take their place in the sky.

"That gift of yours comes in handy" Alice said while driving up the hill to the local mall.

We soon pulled up to the same mall Galleria de Volterra. I smiled at the memory as Alice linked our arms together and we skipped. Literally. We skipped to all the stores. We saw shocked faces looking at us as we skipped happily with a billion bags in our hands ! We giggled softly and saved our favorite stores for last.

Alice pushed me into Hollister and kept throwing clothes from the top of my changing room. For the first time in my entire life I actually liked what she had picked. Rose threw me dresses commanding me to try them on.

"Okay Bella. Here try on this one" Rosalie handed me a silk red dress and I quickly tried it on. It was strapless and ended a few inches above my knees.

"Oh I like this one." I called out to Rose while examining the dress spinning around in circles smiling to myself. Somehow my confidence had boosted ever since I was a vampire and I was happy as hell. I actually fit in with Rosalie and Alice for once.

"ALICE !!! GET BELLA MATCHING HEELS FOR THAT SILK RED DRESS !!!" Rosalie boomed out loud. I laughed and chook my head while changing back.

We decided to take a break and visited a toy store. Surprisingly, Rosalie bought a lot of things for Emmett. I chuckled and then we visited and auto parts store.

"Hey Bella. If you let me, I can make the sweet ass car of yours go twice as fast' Rosalie sang while holding up a random car part. I smiled at her and nodded knowing she was the only one I would ever be able to trust with my car.

We continued our shopping going back and forth to the car a couple times to drop off our stuff. Damn these girls can shop ! We all headed home soon. Actually Rose and I wanted to go. We literally had to drag Alice out of Juicy Couture. I sighed. This girl has got some issues.

"Someone is addicted to shopping' Rosalie glared at Alice for causing a scene. She shrugged and smiled brightly.

'Someone had an addiction to blow jobs..' she smirked at Rose who became wide eyed and quickly looked away while we laughed.

'Bella. don't start. Miss- Oh Alec Faster ! Harder!- Volturi.' Alice burst out laughing while I covered my face.

"I didn't think I was that loud.." I said defending myself. Rose scoffed and smiled at me.

'Bells. Your neighbors could hear you' She winked at me while driving on our way back to the castle.

'We don't have any neighbors. They're miles away' I said confused. Alice laughed harder and I shrugged looking out the window.

'Exactly.' Rose winked at me and I avoided their gaze. Geesh. It was all Alec's fault. It was decided we would visit their house later with the others.

It was completely quiet after a while and I simply starred out the window. Kids playing with their pets, Mothers cradling their babies, families having picnics, and so on. I smiled sadly knowing I would never have that..

From the rearview mirror, Rosalie gave me a knowing look and I bit my lip. I never knew why Rosalie wanted a baby so badly, but now I have to say that I understand her. I wanted the same.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway Alice bounced out of her seats carrying all her bags inside. As soon as I was about to follow her, Rosalie stopped me.

"It hurts badly you know. The thought of never having a baby" her face turned into a frown and she started dry sobbing. I pulled her into a hug and held her tightly but not even to make her say Ow.

"I know Rose. I know .' I whispered in her ear while stroking her hair gently. I hated to see Rose so torn and broken. I always thought she was the fierce one in our family.

"Bella. I'm glad we're sisters now." She pulled away and smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. We carried our things inside while the guys were of course playing poker. I sorted out my clothes and put them away organized by color and designer.

I felt someone's presence in the room so I walked out of my closet and saw Alec on the bed starring at the ceiling. I leaned against the doorway and sighed. He looked up and in less than one second I was in his arms. I smiled and kissed his cheek. We stayed there for a while just holding each other.

"Alec I want a baby." I whispered softly…

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE.

Not one of my best but I was in a hurry to get this to ya'll.

I know you may be wondering how Bella will get a baby and before you attack me with your questions I ask you to be patient and let me get to the next chapter ;)

Please Review J

(P.S. This has nothing to do with the story, but if any of you know how to speak ITALIAN please message me. Yeah I'm trying to learn so you all would be a great help!! Thank you !!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Alec looked at me with a confused expression but I stood my ground. I was going to get a baby one way or another.

'Love. You know vampire women can't ever have children even by a miracle' His face softened and he looked straight into my eyes. He pulled me onto the bed and I laid down on him. I looked up at him and he seemed to be thinking about something hard.

"I know, but-but I - I just !" I fumbled with my words about to break into dry sobs. I hid my face in Alec's chest and tried calming down.

"I know love. I know." He whispered in my hair while stroking my back gently. After a while we stayed quiet not saying a word. Way to go Bella. You ruined the damn moment with your own selfish needs. I sighed softly and looked out the window to the stars secretly wishing for Rose and I. I bit my lip and looked up at Alec who was starring at me. He didn't say a word just simply starred.

"You know. You should be married before raising a kid. What would the neighbors think?!" He mocked while fake gasping. I rolled my eyes at him but deep down I knew I would definitely marry Alec.

"We don't have neighbors your majesty. And marrying you wouldn't be all that bad." I replied as if It was nothing. He shook his head at me and smiled. I kissed him and continued our make out session from before.

"Well we can always - gasp- you know-gasp- adopt." As soon as those words left his mouth I shrieked. I literally stood up and started jumping around on the bed. Aro was sure to get heavy duty metal since the beds keep breaking.. I shuddered slightly and didn't even want to know why or how they broke them.

I jumped down on my knees and attacked him with an intense kiss. I felt him smile under my lips and I knew right then I had found the solution to our little problem.

I should have thought of that before. I wonder why Rose never mentioned adopting to Emmett.

"Oh my gosh. Thank You Thank You ! Gah ! I love you" I was just about to run out the door to Rosalie's room when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Whoa there. I think we should have one condition." I bit my lip and sighed. Anything to get a little girl in my arms..

"Okay what is the condition?" I asked a little bit nervous.

"Marry. Me." He stated simply as if it was a little detail. I turned around and kissed him hard on his cold smooth lips that made me melt by just starring at them.

"I already said I would." He pulled away and looked into my eyes as if searching for something.

"Your not just saying yes to marry me for the adoption are you?" he seemed a little hurt and I did what I do best at times like these. I panicked.

"Of course not ! I love you ! And I would eventually end up marrying you anyways. It's just now that time has come earlier than expected." He shot me a look and I giggled.

"If I dint love you would I kiss you 24/7 ?" I questioned him raising my right eyebrow. He chuckled at me and chook his head.

"You are one of a kind Bella Swan" I shook my head and smirked at his confusion. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Bella Alec Volturi." He grinned at me and I kissed his cheek quickly.

"it does have a nice ring to it.." he continued. I kissed him one for time and headed out the door. Well actually he pushed me but hey I am not complaining. I made my way over to Rosalie's room and knocked on the door two times.

Emmett opened the door with only a towel wrapped around his muscled waist. I could see the V- Shape going down headlining into Rosalie's property. He smirked at me and I looked down embarrassed.

"Dirty thoughts about your brother Bella ? Tusk Tusk. What will Alec think" He chuckled while shaking his head which caused water droplets to fall on me. I squealed and he grabbed me in for a hug.

"Good thing I don't need to breathe anymore eh Emmy ?" I asked while laughing still in the air.

He nodded while Rosalie came into the room and looked at me with a confused expression on her face. I shook my head and she shrugged.

"Rose Can I talk to you ALONE for a minute?" I emphasized the word alone so even Emmett here could understand I didn't want him to hear this. After a couple seconds he formed an 'O' with his mouth and nodded while leaving the room leaving Rosalie and I laughing.

"I can see why you love him so much' I said while grinning.

"So Bella. Need anything in particular?" she asked while flopping down on the leather couch in their dark blue colored bedroom. I sighed and decided now's a good time as any other.

"Rosalie if you always wanted um a child, then why didn't you ever adopt?" I couldn't help but smile at the word. Se arched an eyebrow at me in questioning but I shrugged.

'I never thought Emmett would want to adopt" She said softly. I went over and hugged her hard. I felt sympathy for my sister.

"Well I think we should talk to him. Together." she smiled weakly at me and I grinned.

"I brought up the subject with Alec and well we decided to adopt a baby. Well one of his conditions was that I had to agree to marry him, which I willingly did and well now I want you to have your happy ending." She gaped at me.

"S-So your technically married !?!" She jumped on the couch and screeched wide eyed grinning like a fool. I smiled at her and nodded while she attacked me with congratulations.

"And what if Emmett says no?" she asked for the billionth time as he was running up the steps. I glared slightly at her and she frowned.

"Hey Emmett" I grinned at him while he winked at me in response to my wonderful greeting.

"Hola! ladies." I groaned slightly. Emmett and Spanish. Bad combination. I saw Rosalie's tense posture and pushed her and Emmett down on the bed.

"Whoa Bella. I didn't know you were into threesomes !" He looked at me shocked while I laughed at his idiocy. Only Emmett would jump to stupid conclusions like that.

"No you buffoon. Now listen. Rose and I have to discuss something important with you. Please just this once take this seriously. For Rose." I pleaded with him as his gaze was on Rosalie. He noticed her nervousness and he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Emmett sighed and nodded at me. I knew he hated it when we kept important things from him.

"So Emmett, Alec and I got married. Well technically. And well we are looking to adopt a baby." I stopped there trying to see if he got where this was going but all I saw was confusion on his face so I continued.

"You see Emmett. We all know how much Rosalie would like a baby even though that is impossible for a vampire women to reproduce. So why I am here is because, Rosalie has been wanting to adopt a baby for quite a while now, but she was scared you would reject her idea or not agree on some cases." I sighed and peeked over at Rosalie who was starring into Emmett's eyes looking for an answer.

I noticed him wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear.

"I've been waiting for you to say that. Heck we'll go for two!" Rosalie became wide eyed and in an instant their lips met and I felt like I was intruding. I quickly walked out the door and gently closed it behind me feeling as if I were intruding on their private business.

My job was done here and I was glad Rosalie would finally get her happy ever after. I felt a pair of cool arms snake around my waist and I grinned turning around kissing him smack dab on the lips.

"Someone's happy," he chuckled while pulling me into a hug. I smiled into his chest and tried nodded. He had trapped me in his hold, but once again I wasn't the least bit complaining.

"I am. I think Emmett agreed to let Rosalie adopt a baby." I felt his cool lips on my hair and I sighed as he carried me into our room.

"Well you've played enough match maker today. " he said while lowering me down onto the bed. My arms were locked behind his neck and in less than a second our clothes were torn off and I wad bare naked underneath Alec who decided this was a good time to have sex but again I wasn't complaining. I would do anything for my love. Anything at all. I had a feeling my family was just about complete.

I had Alec. My boyfriend/soon to be fiancée, my two sets of parents, my brothers and sisters, my aunts and uncles, whatever the hell Edward and Tanya were, and last but not least the three little babies that would soon be joining the Volturi family.

( Emmett and Rosalie would be adopting two while Bella and Alec adopt one.)

AUTHORS NOTE:

Short chapter, Sorry. L

I have no idea if this chapter was good or not. I just have been really stressed with things lately and I apologize if this chapter sucks so bad that you want to throw a rock at your computer screen.


	15. CHRISTIAN !

Author's Note..(whatever that is)

Hmm i don't know how uh these things work but here it is.

Yeah, okay so my baby sis, "Victoria" also known as "LadyAmoreAlice" got into a car accident.

Let's have a moment of silence..............................................................................

No haha just joking. She's not dead.

She is perfectly fine but will be in the hospital for a few days :( She told me. No wait. She ORDERED me to write this little message. She will not be able to update for a few days and she is sincerely sorry.

-Christian a.k.a. Messenger boy :)


	16. VICKI IS BACK !

YAY !!!! I AM BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL PEOPLE !!!

I see my brother delivered the message and hell yeah I am demanding. No worries though. I am perfectly fine now

Thank you all for the "E-card" you sent. It was so darn cute and I loved it ! :P Well now that I am back, more CHAPTERS ! YIPPE !!! Lmao. Okay ill stop talking now. Oh btw, I have this new idea for a story so email me if you would like to hear the idea J

Xox Vicki !


	17. Chapter 15 :

Chapter 15.

I woke up in the arms of Alec, again. His arm was sprawled across my body and I was leaning into him. I opened my eyes and found him starring right at me.

"Now I could get use to waking up like this." he winked at me and I chuckled.

"Technically you can't wake up since you never fell asleep" I corrected him as he rolled his eyes. Something he picked up from me. Hehe

'I talked to Emmett and Rosalie this morning and we're going to be heading down to the Adoption Agency later this afternoon." He smiled and me and I squealed at the name.

'Calm down love. You'll end up scaring the poor kids to death' I gave him a death glare which I picked up from Rosalie and he instantly shut up. I smiled knowing I had one.

"So girl or boy?" I asked nonchalantly. He raised an eyebrow at me and pulled me into his lap nibbling on my ear.

"Whatever you want love. Whatever you want" He replied while wrapping his arms around me.

'A girl' I stated confidently. I always wanted a baby girl who I could dress up and play with and talk to when she was a teenager.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" I asked him while playing with his luscious hair.

"Emmett and Rosalie already did by accident since she started screaming. We were too busy with our late night activities to notice I guess," Alec shrugged while wagging his eyebrows at me.

I giggled and we sat there in a comfortable silence for the next couple of minutes until he gently lifted my up and stood in front of me.

I looked at him in confusion then looked around the room. No one was there. Awkward. Alec had officially lost it. When I looked back he wasn't there. Instead, he was kneeling down on one knee with a red velvet box in his hands. Inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever laid my eyes one. Fifty times more gorgeous than the promise ring he once gave me when we had our first date.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. I love you with all my heart and will continue loving you until I die which will probably be never. Ever since you stepped foot into the castle, all I could think of was 'wow'. Your very presence makes me happy, and I promise to love you forever and always. I know this isn't what you expected at this moment exactly but imperfect is the new perfect. Bella. Will you Marry Me?" I stood there with my jaw probably on the ground with my eyes wide as ever. I couldn't find the words to express what I felt for Alec so I simply nodded like an idiot. I didn't care. Alec loved me and I him. That was all that mattered in the world.

I felt his lips on mine and he deepened the kiss tracing my bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance which I happily gave him. He spun me around the room never breaking the kiss and soon enough I heard applause, cheering, howling in Emmett and Jasper's case and growling and glaring in Edward's case.

I broke away and kissed away the visible pout on Alec's face. If it was up to him, we would be kissing all the time never once breaking apart since we didn't need air really.

I hugged everyone in turn and they all congratulated us on the proposal and the new baby. Thank God Aro and the others agreed. I would never go against my family or set Alec's against his.

"Our Bella and Rose are going to be wonderful mothers!" Sulpicia chimed in and everyone boomed their agreements.

It was only a matter of time till we all would be able to go down to the Agency and picking out the babies. I dreaded the paperwork that came with it but hey one of the perks of being a vampire was speed.

"I know I just can't wait to play with my niece and nephews" Alice screeched giggling like a school girl. Like a vampire on drugs. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at my own stupid corny little joke while the others discussed nursery rooms.

Alice being Alice had already seen our decision and started shopping for baby items. I rolled my eyes but thanked her nonetheless. Alice will always be Alice. I sighed and shook my head as we all headed down to the family room. I stayed back and perched myself on Alec's back who carried me human speed to the family room where everyone would be gathering.

It was currently only 2:35 p.m and we still have about a hour and a half to go till we had to arrive at the agency. Rosalie and I were literally bouncing in out seats. Well since my seat was Alec, I was bouncing on him which caused everyone to giggle. Even Felix. Which was kind of weird since he was all muscled and all tough looking.

We talked about random things while Alice showed us her designs for the nursery room. It was decided they would all share since we needed the extra bedrooms for guests. She showed us the clothes and some of the baby supplies we would need to start off with.

'We should all go shopping this weekend' Jane chimed in agreeing with Alice. Of course One shopaholic for another.

At exactly 4:00 we all hopped into a car. That included Alec, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and I. The others were starting on the nursery so they could be ready by Tuesday when hopefully we would be able to actually take the kids home. The process takes forever, but I'm sure if we bribe them it'll go much quicker.

After about 20 minutes of driving at 210 mph we arrived at a beautiful palace like building with vines growing on the side of the building.

"Looks more like a boarding school to me" Emmett observed while we mumbled our agreements on how similar it was to a school and looked nothing like an Adoption Agency. I chewed on my lip that was smothered with lip gloss thanks to Alice.

"Don't worry Bellarina. Everything will be A-Okay !' Emmett boomed while throwing his arm across my shoulders. I smiled at him and nodded making our way human pace to the front gates. Yes Gates. Like I said, more like a school than anything else.

I tightened my grip on Alec's hand which he was obviously holding. From the corner of my eye I saw him cringe a little and suddenly let my grip loose. I grinned at him and they all laughed which somehow made the situation less nerve wracking.

"Hello welcome to Volterra's very own child adoption agency. How may I help you?" I noticed Emmett started cracking up and we all glared at him except for Alec who eventually joined him

"Dude, it's an adoption agency. What the hell do you think we are here for?" Emmett chuckled while the woman looked a bit taken back.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I thought you may want to give up this little girl for adoption," she said while pointing at Alice who was fuming with anger while Emmett and Alec full blown burst out in laughter.

I knew this was going to be our first and last visit to the agency. Rosalie was giving Emmett a death glare, but I could tell she wanted to laugh so badly. I bit my lip and hit my head in Alec's chest which was shaking with laughter.

"NO ! I am freaking 18 ! Who in their right mind would want to give me up !?" She spat coldly. I never saw this side of Alice before. She was always so hyper and happy that it kind of freaked em out sometimes but I wont tell her that. Shhh..

I never saw her so cold before. But I guess I understand I mean you could say as much shit to Alice as you want, but she wont give a shit. But when you say something about her height…that's another story.

"Oh I um am sorry Ms." she fumbled with her words and I draped an arm across Alice's shoulders trying to calm her down like Jasper. Surprisingly, it worked ! She sighed and held back the profanities I knew that were at the tip of her little tongue.

"Um. If you would just follow me. We have a wide selection so fell free to roam around and check" she said while pointing down a long hallway filled with paintings made by the children . Rosalie's eyebrow shot up. Wide Selection ? What the fuck did she think this was ? A shoe store ? I scoffed and hurried down the hallway walking into the first door I saw with Alec, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice right on my tail.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16. Of Sweet Serenity.

.

"Um. If you would just follow me. We have a wide selection so fell free to roam around and check" she said while pointing down a long hallway filled with paintings made by the children .

Rosalie's eyebrow shot up. Wide Selection ? What the fuck did she think this was ? A shoe store ? I scoffed and hurried down the hallway walking into the first door I saw with Alec, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice right on my tail.

My cold firm hand grabbed the shiny silver doorknob ( I have no idea how these things work. I never adopted. Hehe ) and I turned it swiftly while peeking in the room. What I saw made me smile.

Kids. They were all playing and running around the room. Some in a ball pit. Some in a make shift kitchen. Some were coloring. Some were playing board games and using clay. I couldn't help but grin like a fool. I felt a hand slip on my shoulder and looked down to see a manicured hand. Rosalie. I looked up and smiled as she was starring happily at the children.

My head snapped back to the room as I saw Alice bounce in smiling at all the kids. Looks like they got a new playmate..

"Ready, love ?" I heard Alec whisper in my ear. I shivered slightly and nodded. I stepped into the room and simply watched all the kids running around.

"Hello. May I assist in you anything ?" A red headed woman came up to me. I could tell she was starring at Emmett and this lady sure as hell made it obvious. I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Hello. I'm Rosalie and this is my husband Emmett. That is Bella and her husband Alec. We're looking to adopt babies" Rosalie made sure to emphasize the word husband while Alec looked anywhere but at the woman. The sight was absolutely funny. His head was moving in every direction.

I felt someone starring at me so I turned my head and saw a little room which looked like a nursery and walked over. It was like a pull.

"Oh um. They are located where Miss. Bella is headed" She pointed to me. Located ? God damn. These kids weren't freaking objects.

"Mrs." Alec corrected her while smirking slightly while following me. I giggled as he wrapped a hand around my waist and kissed my forehead tenderly. I sighed happy and made my way to the large glass window like they have in regular nurseries in hospitals

As I looked through the window, I saw a bunch of cribs holding either one or two babies at once. You could see their fists shaking in the air. ( Somehow I find that ) and their tiny feet up in the air. My eyes scanned the room until my gaze was trapped with a pair of warm blue eyes who were starring at me intently. My eyes widened and I beamed brightly.

"Buurppsh" he giggled. I laughed and walked through the door. I quickly made my over to row 4 where the cute little baby was laying down. I gently picked him up and Alec came behind me.

"He's so adorable" he commented and I nodded while kissing the baby's cheek.

"Ah. Miss. Bella. That's Xavier. He's exactly 8 months old" she smiled at him but I was too busy to listen. I wouldn't rest until this baby came home with me.

"I want to adopt him" I stated simply as Alec pulled me into a sweet kiss. Getting carried away in an adoption agency. Now that's a new one.

I quickly pulled away and tapped his lapped lightly to kiss away the pout that had formed on his face. I giggled and he winked at me. The whole time Xavier was watching us intently as if observing. I chuckled lightly and walked over to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Oh ! Bella he is adorable !!" Rosalie screeched while kissing Xavier's cheek.

"Right !? His name is Xavier." I smiled at the name. It was adorable and fit him perfectly.

"This little guy is Logan, and his soon to be sister is Sydney." I watched Rosalie carefully. I noticed the sparkle she had in her eyes like when she found out that Jimmy Choo's were on sale.

Emmett handed me Logan while I gave Xavier to Alec. Logan had green eyes and black hair while Sydney had grayish eyes with black hair. They would make wonderful siblings.

"Awe Emmett they're adorable. I can tell they'll all be heartbreakers when they're older." I smiled at Sydney and Rosalie. She was whispering things into her ear while she was smiling as if understanding what she was saying.

I looked around and spotted Alice with that lady that kept having eye sex with my Alec. I mentally rolled my eyes as Alice bounced up to us. After squealing for 5 minutes she finally told us.

"That lady over there is letting us take them home today ! The paperwork will be filled out later though." She giggled as she cuddled with Xavier. I smiled at everyone and squealed. They all looked at me weird but then soon Rosalie soon joined me.

"I'm going to be a mom !!!" She screeched while jumping up and down with me. The guys laughed As Alice began dancing with Logan. I grabbed Alec by the collar and kissed him roughly. His one open hand went straight to my hair and began running it through. I noticed Rosalie grab Xavier and Alec pulled with closer placing his hands on my hips. I grinded into him slowly making him groan and I chuckled softly. We were pulled away by Emmett who was shaking his head at us as if we committed a big crime.

"There's time for that later. Now Bella Boo Let's get our munchkins home shall we?" He asked. We all walked hand in hand out the front door and I made my way out the car.

The ride home was filled with laughter and questions. We also decided on middle names and extra clothes shopping later on in the week which made Alice squeal with delight.

Logan Mathew Cullen, Sydney Esme Cullen, and Xavier Tristan Volturi. Those were the names of our future family members. As soon as we entered the castle all the girls started squealing and the guys were howling with happiness. Literally.

After a round of Awe's, Oh my gosh their so adorable's , and Ahhh they're so cute's" we all relaxed just simply talking while the guys were obviously in the game room playing- yeah you guessed it- Poker.

It was then when I knew that my life would be perfect. I had my family back on my side, my Alec, and my son Xavier. Even Edward and Tanya couldn't mess that up. Speaking of which where were they?

"hey guys where's Edward and Tanya?" I asked while the room quieted down and Heidi and Jane beamed at me.

"Well the blonde ho left - no offence Jane- and Edward went back to Forks. Well actually he was kicked out by Carlisle." Heidi giggled at the last part where my jaw dropped.

I looked towards Carlisle and saw him grinning from ear to ear.

"No one intrudes on my daughter's happiness" he stated simply as I hugged him and everyone Awed.

"Now come on ladies. We have a wedding to plan" Chelsea boomed out from the doorway. I ran up and tackled her.

She laughed and I got off of her. We all ran upstairs into the room where we have the "Lady Meetings" and got started.

"Okay first we'll start with the basics. Bella where do you want your wedding?" Alice asked smiling brightly at me. That was easy.

"The Castle." I stated while they all nodded in approval as Alice wrote things down on her notepad.

"Any color themes you want to follow. Oh and we have to have the traditional white." she added while we all came up with different colors.

"I like the white and red" I said while rummaging through the different color schemes.

"Yeah so do I. I mean I think the white and pink is kind of overdone" Rosalie pointed out while looking at Alice who grinned and shrugged in response.

"Okay so white and gold" Alice confirmed while writing it down on her note pad as if it wouldn't be official unless it was written down. We all rolled our eyes Simultaneously at her while she didn't notice.

"Okay now onto the guest list. I think only vampires right ?" She asked as we all nodded in confirmation.

"Okay well I will get the list of covens from Aro and Sulpicia and then send the invites. Oh that reminds me ! Bella you need to pick which design you like best from these that I picked out." She pulled out a stack of different colored invited from her Marc Jacobs bag and handed them to me.

"I like them all Ali. You guys can pick" I said as they began debating on the invites. Soon enough, they chose a red and silver glittered invitation which was written in elegant script.

I nodded in my approval and we moved onto bouquets.

"Hmm so what kind of flowers ?" Rosalie asked while painting her nails a deep red. Heidi pulled out her laptop and began searching.

"How about these?" She asked while showing me the computer screen. The bouquet was dark red mostly and had a bunch of white and creamy colored petals.

"Oh those are perfect !" I squealed. They matched the color theme perfectly.

" Okay so leave the décor to us. Like the centerpieces and stuff. Okay I think we should go look for wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses." Alice pointed out and I bounced up.

"Someone's eager to marry Alec." Rosalie muttered and I stuck my tongue out at her.

We all piled into Alice's Porsche and Heidi's Ferrari. The whole way they're we made sure to keep our windows down and started singing along to Tik Tok.

We headed towards the mall and into many boutiques. Alice declared that my dress would be traditional white and the bridesmaids will be red. I nodded my head in approval. That's all I seemed to do today. Hehe.

"So Bella. Who's going to be your maid of honor and bridesmaids?" Jane asked while we were looking around for shoes.

"Hmm. Well I was thinking since we need a flower girl anyway, that Alice could be the flower girl. Rosalie would be the maid of honor and you, Heidi, Chelsea, Sulpicia, and Athena would be my bridesmaids." Rosalie ran up to me and hugged me. I swear if she could cry, she would.

"Thank you ! Thank you Bella !" She screeched while they all began to dance in the middle of the mall. I giggled and dragged them off to the next boutique.

"Oh my gosh !!! This is perfect for the bridesmaids !!!" Rosalie boomed out from the back of the store. We all quickly made our way to her and I froze at the sight of the dress. It was Booty-full ( ha-ha me and my friends say booty )

It was Spaghetti strap and was a long chiffon dress with a beaded empire waist. I screeched and instantly fell in love with it.

"I want this one !" Alice bounced up the kind lady and ordered six of these dresses in 3 mediums and 3 small. Next was Alice's dress, then Rosalie's, then the tuxedos for all the guys.

We skipped hand in hand to couple of other boutiques. Alice found her dress and instantly loved it. It was short and ended a few inches above her knees. Right under the bust are was a little ribbon with white design on it.

The tuxedos were the easiest. We did basic black and white for the guys and basic black dress shoes. Alice said she had already ordered the shoes for us girls so we didn't have to worry about that. Heidi came out of the store with two tuxedos that were for Logan and Xavier. Awe. My baby will look so cute !

" Now we need Rosalie's and Bella's dress. If we can't find them I suppose we can order them or something" Chelsea said while looking through the catalog.

"Oh how about this one?" She asked pointing to a white dress. I shook my head.

"No Rosalie would look best in red" She laughed but I took that as an agreement so we proceeded.

"Oh and for the flowers for Alice should be white petals with a hint of red" Heidi said as we walked into a flower boutique.

After a while we couldn't find the right dresses for Rosalie and I so were flipped though catalogs.

"OH my gosh ! This is it !!!!!" I screamed so loud the whole mall probably heard me !

I started screaming and jumping around. I didn't care if anyone was watching. I found it ! I found my wedding dress !!!

" Look Look !! I found it !!" I screamed while pointing to them.

They soon joined me screaming and jumping.

"Oh my gosh. Its amazing. Bella this is going to be the most perfect wedding ever !!" Rosalie boomed. After a while Alice called and ordered the dress in a size small. Hopefully, it would be perfection.

"Hey Alice ! Come on ! We Need Rosalie's dress" I called out but she didn't move. I waved my hand in front of her face but she didn't move. Her eyes were glassy and she looked no where in particular.

"She's having a vision" Rosalie called out. Alice suddenly jumped up and grinned at me !

"Oh Bella ! The wedding will the beautiful ! And Rosalie you dress is that a way !" She laughed the whole way there which earned a few weird looks from people. She ran into a store called. Bridal Beauty.

She ran in vampire speed to the back and came back holding something behind her back.

"Well come on Alice ! Show us !" Heidi screamed eagerly. Rosalie was bouncing crazily on her heels and I winked at her.

Alice pulled out a silk red and white dress. It was strapless and had two layers. The top was red and the bottom was white. I saw Rosalie eyes widen and gaze stayed on the dress the whole time.

"Oh. My. God." she whispered. We all cheered happily that we all found the perfect dresses ever ! We had a bunch of bag in our hands and we went jewelry shopping next. We all split up and found out corresponding jewelry that matched out dresses. Alice bought me a veil and garter at which giggled at. Jane also found a matching dress for Sydney that was exactly like Rosalie's. We all giggled at that. They would look so cute !

After about 2 more hours we piled back into the car and headed home. As soon as we ran inside we ignored everyone's questions and put all out dresses away in Alice's closet making sure no one could see them.

We all went downstairs and say everyone in the living room relaxing. I plopped down in Alec's lap as he kissed my cheek.

"Where's Logan, Sydney, and Xavier?" I asked slightly worried.

"Esme and Athena took them for a stroll in the park" I looked out the window and it was in fact a cloudy day so I guess it was perfect weather for a walk for vampires anyway.

"So where did you girls go ?" Demetri asked curiously. We shrugged and all replied at the same time.

"Dress shopping" We giggled uncontrollably and quieted down after about a minute. I turned around and straddled Alec's lap making him groan softly.

"Come on Alec" I got up and whispered into his ear while he followed me upstairs like a lost puppy. We collapsed on the bed and he ripped all of our clothes off. I giggled and shut the lights off.

Also, please make sure to vote on the poll on my profile. It's for my next story. Sadly, Sweet Serenity will be coming to an end soon L

REVIEW !!


	19. Chapter 19

**Please Review ****J**

* * *

**3 weeks later***

**In exactly one well I will officially be Mrs. Isabella Alec Volturi. The name itself got me all giddy.**

* * *

*** Night before the Wedding***

" **Alice !!!" I screamed as she dragged me out of my room leaving Alec with a shocked expression painted onto his face.**

"**No Bella ! I told you ! You Can't see the groom until tomorrow ! Now quit whining ! We're celebrating your last day as a Cullen/Swan girl." She pulled me into her room where all the ladies were seated grinning at me.**

**I sighed and sat down nervously.**

"**So Bella? How are you feeling ?" Jane asked. I'm pretty sure she wanted a simple answer but instead in replied.**

"**Like I'm racing down a highway at 200mph and my heart is about to jump out of my body. Oh did I mention if I could, I would throw up any second ?" They all stared at me but then we all cracked up. **

"**Oh my god ! You should've seen you face !" Chelsea exclaimed while clapping stupidly. Through out the whole night we watched a couple of movies, and even went out hunting before the big day tomorrow. My big day. I sighed both out of happiness and nervousness.**

* * *

*** Day of the wedding* OMG ! **

**It was currently 4 am and everyone was running around like animals. All of us women piled into three cars and went and got our hair and nails done while the guys finished some of the decorating jobs Alice gave them. I still hadn't seen the palace after Alice decorated it. Everyone forbid me to go down there. We all showered taking our sweet old time.**

**As soon as we reached the salon all of us got our hair curled and set in an elegant bun letting a few wisps fall out framing my face. The young ladies working at the salon compliments us from time to time and we talked more about the wedding that would be coming up in a few hours. Jane had to hold me down because I was bouncing too much which caused everyone to laugh.**

"**I take it this is the bride?" my stylist asked while everyone replied their Yup's and Yes's.**

**After 2 hours, our hair was done as was our freshly French manicured nails. We raced home quickly and dashed upstairs into Alice's room. I walked into the babies' nursery and saw all three of them awake and I smiled. Esme and Sulpicia came and bathed them clean and got them dressed in their tuxedos before laying them down in their play pen. Now that they were done, It was our duty to get dressed. **

"**Bella. No. You wait until everyone is finished. We want to help you get dressed" Rosalie said while slipping into her beautiful maid of honor dress. Everyone's matching jewelry and shoes were laid out so it was pretty simple for them to get ready.**

**When everyone was done, I gasped. **

"**You guys look amazing ! Oh My Gosh ! You all look so beautiful !" I awed. They complimented each other some more before turning to me.**

"**You will look a hundred times as beautiful than all of us combined" Jane said while handing me my dress. I checked the clock. It was 10:30 a.m. 30 more minutes..**

**I quickly slipped on the dress careful no to tear or rip anything. I slipped on my white 3 inch heels that Alice had ordered for me all the way from Paris.**

"**Thank God I'm not clumsy" I murmured while everyone laughed and Alice began telling them stories about me when I was human. If I could blush, my face would match Rosalie's dress. **

**Alice did some things to my hair and when I looked in the mirror I gasped. This was not me. The girl in the mirror was absolutely stunning ! **

**My hair was perfection. Alice had added a few ruby clips making my hair shimmer in the light. The dress fit perfectly and was floor length which made it even better. I spun in circled admiring myself .**

"**My God Bella. You look beautiful sweetheart." Sulpicia and Athendora said in unison while hugging me.**

"**Bella ! God you look so gorgeous right now ! Alec won't be able to keep his hands to himself. I bet he'll tear it right off !" When Rosalie said this Alice fumed with anger !**

"**No ! No one will rip that dress ! It's vintage ! Do you know how much it cost ?!" She started mumbling profanities.**

"**Alright. Alright ! I do believe it's time for a daughter of mine to get married." Esme said while kissing my cheek. I heard the traditional wedding march playing downstairs and gulped loudly.**

"**Don't worry Bella. Everything will be perfect ! I would know.." Alice whispered while tapping a finer to her index. I laughed lightly and opened the door. They're right on the floor were a bunch of red and white petals. Alice handed me my bouquet and took her position in front of me since she was the flower girl.**

"**Never underestimate Alice" Sulpicia chimed in. I noticed Aro waiting in the hallway looking right at me.**

"**Oh my Bella. You look absolutely breath taking dear." He whispered in my ear and I looped my arm through his and we descended down the long spiral stairs. Its now or never Bella.. Now or Never.. I noticed Alice throwing flowers happily from her little basket. Jasper grinned like a fool when he saw her.**

**As soon as we came into view, I heard many gasps and whispering. But I ignored them all. I looked around. Alice had sure done it this time. The whole large room was red and white everywhere. Petals covered every inch of the floor. There were many tables spread out decorated in white and red silk cloths. On each table rested two bottles of wine and flowers everywhere! Silk was draped across every corner of the room giving it an elegant look. In the center of the room rested a table with a huge red and white colossal cake surrounded by pictures of Alec and I. I looked straight ahead and there he was. My Angel.**

**Alec was looking at me as if a blind mind first saw the sun. I smiled and he grinned from ear to ear which made me laugh softly.**

**We had finally reached the bottom of the stairs and I saw my little Xavier next to Rosalie who was smiling at me. **

**Alice stepped aside and everyone watched as Aro gave me into the hands of Alec. **

"**You look stunning, love." he said while kissing my cheek.**

"**You Don't look so bad yourself" I giggled while looking into his eyes. I knew I was smiling and I seriously couldn't stop. I was officially marrying Alec Volturi. **

"**Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, -Well vampires but anyway, - which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. - If any of you speak now I will rip your heads off" I looked up and gaped at Emmett. **

**Emmett Cullen was the minister of my wedding. I seriously couldn't keep a straight face and neither could anyone else. **

"**Do you Alec take Bellarina to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live? Or god forbid I pummel you to pulp ?" **

**Everyone laughed at the ending but things soon quieted down.**

"**Hell Yeah I do" Alec boomed out loud causing more laughter to erupt from the audience.**

"**And do you Bella take Alec to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live? And if you don't…I'm sure we can find you someone else." Everyone giggled at the last part.**

" **Of course I do" I said while looking into my love's eyes. **

"**Of course she does ! You people haven't even heard them in the bedroom. I swear they go at it for HOURS !" Emmett boomed in while everyone cracked up.**

"**You may now --" I cut Emmett off by grabbing Alec by the collar and crashing his lips down onto mine.**

" **I told you !!" Emmett whined ! This was definitely a wedding I would never forget. Everyone cheered as Alec slipped the garter off with his teeth. Well except for Felix, Afton, Demetri, and Jasper who jumped on the tables and started howling like animals.**

**After a while, everyone began dancing on the dance floor.**

" **Excuse me? If everyone can clear the dance floor so we can have our traditional bride and groom dance? Thank you !" Alice chimed through the mike as everyone cleared their way and sat down.**

**Alec took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I laid my head on his shoulder and he placed his hand on my hips. We swayed to the song and as It ended everyone cheered and hollered. **

"**May I cut in ?" I looked up to see Emmett smiling at us wildly. **

"**Sure" Alec replied while heading off to find Jane. Dancing with Emmett was crazy. He kept lifting me up and spinning me.**

"**Awe look. My little sister is married now" Emmett said as he spun me around.**

**I laughed,**

"**Emmett, I'll always be your little sister" This made him happy because he hugged me hard.**

"**I love you Bellarina" He whispered.**

"**I love you too Em. Thank you for making my wedding unforgettable." We laughed until the song ended.**

"**Stop hogging my sister Em !" Jasper said as he pulled me to him and Emmett stuck his tongue out at him.**

"**Bella you look beautiful" Jasper complimented. I smiled happily knowing I could get along with Jasper without him trying so hard not to kill me.**

"**Thanks Jazz. You look great in a tux. Who knew ?" I teased and we made jokes the rest of the dance.**

"**Alice !" I yelled as I bounced up to her. She turned around and hugged me hard.**

"**God Alice I love you so much ! This wedding was perfect !" She grinned and nodded.**

**Soon all of us girls made it to the dance floor and Alice put on Single ladies by Beyonce and we started dancing and laughing like crazy.**

**Through out the night, I danced with Carlisle, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, and Demetri. I must say I never knew Felix could dance so gracefully.**

**When he spun me around I landed in the arms of Alec who chuckled and we danced for a while until Alice declared it was time for the cake ! Cake ? Vampires and cake ? Uh -Oh.**

" **Alice ? Cake ! Really?" Jane asked while nodding to the humongous cake that rested on the table.**

"**Hey ! No wedding is complete without a cake!" We sighed knowing we would not win against Alice.**

**Everyone cheered as Alec and I cut the cake. I slowly took a small piece and when he turned around, I smacked it against his face. The crowd erupted with laughter as Alec stared at my wide eyed, but then grinned evilly. Oh God No. !**

"**No Alec !" I ordered him but he had a big chunk of cake in his hands. Before I knew it I had cake all against my cheek and forehead. I groaned as I wiped it off with a napkin. Hugh.**

**Everyone smiled at us and I pouted when Alec wouldn't eat the cake. He sighed and took a small bite. **

"**Oh my God. This tastes gooood !" Everyone shut up and stared at him as if he had two heads. We heard Alice's tinkling laughter and all heads snapped to her direction.**

"**Oh come on ! You expect me not to come with everything ?! The cake has blood.." Everyone laughed as Alice bowed and curtsied. **

" **Wow Alice really does think of everything." Alec said while showing a piece in my mouth. It did taste good. **

**I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Rosalie carrying Xavier who looked so darn adorable.**

**I took him from her and smiled.**

"**Thanks Rose" I kissed her cheek and she hugged me.**

" **Anytime sis." She winked at me before walking over to Emmett who was stuffing his face with cake.**

**I looked at my little Xavier in my arms who had a bit of cake on his beautiful face. I looked around and saw everyone laughing and smiling. This was the best day of my life, and I will treasure it forever. **

" **Smile !" Chelsea yelled as we all took a group photo. Everyone headed back to the dance floor and the eleven of us started dancing with Xavier, Logan, and Sydney who were smiling and giggling.**

**Right then and there I knew my life would in fact be perfect with Alec, Xavier, and my family be my side Always. Ready to start my life as the official Isabella Alec Cullen/Volturi.**

**The End. **

**I'm sorry if the ending sucked or was too soon but I felt it was the best place to end it for now. But Don't worry. I will definitely do a sequel in the future. Thanks to everyone who subscribed and reviewed. I love you all. Without you guys, I wouldn't even be writing. **

**Love you all, and please REVIEW to let me know what you thought of the story.**

**Xox, LadyAmoreAlice.**


	20. Chapter 20

**To all of my readers =]**

**I haven't been updating as you can see and I am terribly sowwie. State finals are coming up along with cheering, my Math final, and of course Spanish final . =[ Feel free to feel bad for me.**

**I just wanted to let you all know, I decided to look for other sited like fan fiction and found one called fiction press. It's spooky how similar they look and all. Anyways, if you guys are interested my new story is called, " Romeo Wears Converse."**

**I just wanted advice from people I actually know who judge the work correctly and fairly =] So please take a few seconds to search it and read the summary and leave a short review. They make me happy =D **

**Well I guess that's it.. And this may seem weird. But my brother, " Christian" as you may or may not know says, " Hello fan fiction nerds". Yeah he always teases me how I use my spare time to read. Anywho, please check the story out and let me know. **

**Thank you and love you all ,**

**Lady Amore Alice =] Btw, my email and account name are the same =]**


End file.
